Axe Of Destruction
by RYCloud92
Summary: Set one month after the events of "Disutbances In Time". It begins with Team Chaotix getting a request to find an ancient weapon. Meanwhile GUN are investigating mysterious and brutal deaths, the killer carving into their bodies with an image of a Axe.


Sonic Fan Fiction - The Axe of Destruction

NOTE FROM THE WRITER - This fan fiction contains the Sonic couples SonicXAmy and KnucklesXRouge, it also contains violence and fan characters.

I suggest you also read "Disturbances in Time" (another fan fic) by me before you begin reading this fic. Besides that though enjoy the story.

The Axe of Destruction

Chapter 1

It was a slow day in the offices of the Chaotix team, Charmy was asleep on the couch, Vector was asleep on his chair, and Espio just stood calmly waiting. Suddenly there was a ringing, the sound made Charmy and Vector shoot up, "I GOT IT" the loud mouthed alligator yelled, he grabbed the phone "NO I GOT IT" Charmy shouted as he flew towards Vector and stung him in the face, causing him to drop the phone, Espio walked over and caught it "Hello, this is the Chaotix detective agency, how can we help", the other two sat back and sulked "Understood, we're on it" he then put the phone down, Vector stood up "Who was it", Espio shook his head "They didn't say", Charmy buzzed around impatiently "What did they want", "They want us to look for an object known as the "Axe of destruction"" Espio told them. Vector thought for a moment "How much is the pay?" "25,000 now and 75,000 when the jobs done", Vector and Charmy looked at each other "That's all the convincing I need, let's go" Vector stormed out in a hurry, Charmy and Espio followed.

Amy sighed, the sun was shining brightly in the sky over Apotos, her and Rouge had decided to spend the remainder of the summer away from Station Square, she starred into the distance, and with one hand she dull fully stirred her cup of coffee. It had been a long time since the incident with Metal Sonic; Blaze had decided to go home early because she was to upset over what had happened, a week after it there was the crazy ordeal with concerning the Doctor, she sighed again. "Why so glum" she looked up, stood in front of her with arms full of shopping bags was Rouge she sat down "there was some good clothes, but the only problem was there was no jewellers", Amy remained silent "What's up" Rouge asked, "It's just Sonics gone away again" Amy told her, Rouge laughed to herself "The inseparable trio" she turned her attention back to Amy "But Sonic, Knuckles and Tails are always out adventuring" Amy nodded in agreement "I know but…I still miss him" she looked Rouge in the eyes "Don't you miss Knuckles", Rouge pondered on the question "Well, with me working at GUN and him either guarding his emerald or adventuring we've just got used to the time apart", they both sighed now, they looked out in the distance, wondering what Sonic and Knuckles where doing.

Chapter 2

Knuckles whacked his fist against the head of the robot "14, how are you doing tells", behind him Tails was flying above two robots, he dropped a ring on them and it exploded on impact, destroying the mechs in the process "Only 8 so far" he replied "Where's Sonic". On the other side of the village Sonic was surrounded, the ten robots cocked their guns and aimed at him, he grinned, as they fired he leaped into the air, he shot at them, his spikes ripping each off them to shreds, as he landed he slowly stood up and smiled. Knuckles and Tails ran towards him, "How did you do" he grinned, "28" he laughed as he walked past them, they were a bit annoyed, they shrugged and both remarked "Show off".

As they walked through the streets of Station Square all that could be heard was the slurping sound coming from vector, it was boiling hot and he was gulping down a drink he had purchased, Charmy was wiping the sweat from his head whilst Espio just remained his casual self, despite the heat. "You wouldn't think it was only a month since those creatures attacked" Vector announced remembering the events of a while back, "Well everyone did pull together" Charmy replied, Espio laughed "Shouldn't we be focusing on our Objective", Vector nodded "Your right, first we need to get information". They approached the building and Charmy sighed at its sight "THE LIBRARY" he moaned, Vector turned to him "It won't take long Charmy, we'll use a computer to look up keywords found in any books, we'll be gone in a sec", Vector walked up the steps, Charmy buzzed behind him head down, as Espio followed he stopped and looked behind him "It feels like…someone's watching me?" "ESPIO HURRY UP" Vector shouted, Espio looked at the library's entrance then behind him again, and then decided to move forwards. "He's onto us" the hedgehog announced, his companion sighed "I hate it when something comes between our fun" she told him, he turned at her and smiled "I'm sorry, but we have to watch them and make sure they don't do anything stupid" he looked at the library the three had entered "Something isn't right here" he thought to himself.

Chapter 3

As they made their way to Apotos Tails couldn't help thinking about what they had encountered "It's a bit odd though", Sonic and Knuckles stopped and turned to him "What is, little buddy" Sonic asked "Well, even for Eggman, to attack random villages without a reason, it just makes me wonder what's happening", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he's looking for something", Tails nodded "I guess your right" but he still couldn't shake the feeling. "Come on guys" Sonic interrupted "I'll buy you a UHHH" Sonic barely finished his sentence when he was launched at and collapsed to the floor "Sonic my darling, I thought it was you" the girl replied as she held him tightly, Sonic was slightly in shock "Amy what are you doing here, get off me" she let go and they both got up "We thought we'd have a change of scenario", "We?" Tails asked, behind Amy came a flirty voice "Hey boys, long time no see", Knuckles grinned when he saw her "Rouge", she smiled "You missed me Knucklehead?" he blushed and turned away "No…I was erm…surprised to see you here…what with your new position in GUN", "The new commander gave me some time off", suddenly there was a slight growl, Sonic grinned as he held his stomach "Can we continue this over lunch, I'm starving", they all laughed and made their way into Apotos town.

"Found out" Charmy announced, they had looked the axe up on a terminal and the only mention was in one book "Careful Charmy that books important" Vector shouted at him, Charmy grabbed the book on the shelf and pulled, it shifted free and the force of the pull sent him flying across the hall, knocking him into another bookshelf and falling to the floor "CHARMY" Vector shouted in worry, Espio and Vector ran to him as he slowly got up "I'm ok", Espio smirked "You need to be more careful", Charmy hovered up and passed Vector the book, he took it and they moved to a nearby table, he opened the book. Inside it was lots of words describing the artefacts that had been discovered or depicted throughout history, then they reached the page they were searching for, inside the book was a photograph of a wall mural, the mural was of an axe that was producing a golden aura. Images beside it shown people fading into dust and screaming in terror "That's bad" Vector announced.

Chapter 4

"Look at that thing" Charmy announced in awe, "It was most likely the ancients where over reacting" Espio replied. Vector began on the text "Most mysterious and bizarre of mythological weapons, the axe of destruction has been known to level continents and destroy civilisations. Believed to have a power over time its origins are unknown, but it was last described being hidden in the "bath off the gods"" they pondered what was written ""The bath of the gods?"" Charmy wondered "Where could that be", there was silence "Ok" Espio added "Well what do you think it means by bizarre", Vector was deep in thought, he searched through the text "Ah" he cheered loudly, a library assistant turned immediately to him and put a finger on her lip, he grinned nervously "Sorry mam", the women walked away. "What did you find" Charmy asked, Vector read through the text "Scholars have described the artefact as bizarre because its description in ancient texts and its drawings seem to describe it as a manmade object, that could only be made by an advance scientific mind with technology and equipment that was only available thirty years ago", "That is odd, when was this book published" Espio asked, Vector closed the book and turned to its first page "Artefacts and weapons of the ancients…." He stared at the date "It was published twenty years from now", "Which means," Espio continued, "the technology to create such a weapon was only available Fifty years ago", once again they were silent, Charmy interrupted the silence "Come on we're wasting time, let's just find this thing and get our money", they stared at him then Vector nodded "Your right. We have to go looking for this "bath of the gods". And I think I know who can help" they made their way to the exit, meanwhile the Hedgehog emerged from a corner, he turned to his companion "Come on", they walked to the table and studied the book "What where they looking for" she asked him curiously, he flickered through the pages, searching for this Axe he heard them talking about and was shocked when he found it, the images shocked him "So this is what it's about" he turned to the Rabbit "Come on we have to keep following them" she sighed then smiled at him "If it wasn't for the fact I love you I would so protest right now" he laughed and held her hand, then in a flash they vanished.

Amy sat listening intently to Sonic's tales, when he finished she whacked his arm "Oww, what was that for?" he asked, "If you three where only messing about and beating up robots why couldn't I come along" she replied, Sonic froze, he stared at Knuckles and Tails hoping for their help, but they just shrugged their shoulders "Well?" Amy added, "Because…I didn't know you wanted to come". Suddenly Rouge got up "Come on guys, I think we better go" Knuckles nodded and followed her, Tails did the same, Amy turned away from Sonic, and he sighed knowing he wasn't being fair on her "Look Amy. I like you and love spending time with you, I really do" she turned back to him "I understand Sonic, you like adventuring", he nodded "And I know you can handle yourself, but I'd hate it if anything would happen" he thought back to what happened a while ago "and I lost you once, it won't happen again" he thought to himself, he turned his attention back to her, she looked at him "So you do care" she responded with a smile on her face, he put a hand on her cheek "Of course I do", he smiled back, "Then say it, say it again", there was a silence, they stared deeply into each other's eyes "I love you" he told her, she grinned and they shared a passionate kiss.

Chapter 5

Knuckles, Tails and Rouge walked around Apotos looking at the shops the city offered, "Do you think they will be ok on their own" Tails asked, Rouge laughed "They're fine fox boy, maybe even more then fine. Besides she has my number if they want to meet up with us again", Knuckles scratched his head as they walked "So how have you been since we were last together?" Knuckles asked, Rouge turned to him "Well after helping rebuild what the Daleks had destroyed in Station Square I set up work with Shadow to rebuild GUN", "How is GUN by the way?" Tails interrupted "We're doing fine, but I don't think he the new guy has what it takes to be a natural leader", "Anyway" Knuckles added "As you where saying", Rouge turned back to him and they continued the walk "Well there's not much left to say, I did one or two odd assignments then I came here with Amy" she smiled at Knuckles "I missed you" he blushed nervously "Well I…" suddenly there was a ringing, Knuckles sighed "Sorry" he pulled out a red mobile and flipped it up "Knuckles here…Vector what is it…why now…..urgh fine we'll be on the next train" he flicked the phone down and put it away, then instantly he turned to Tails, "Vectors wants our help" he told him, Tails sighed "Well we do owe them since the whole "Metal Overlord" thing". They turned back and rejoined Sonic and Amy, they filled them in and Sonic agreed then they made their way to the station.

Stood in the centre of the room the young man stared at the monitor arms folded, he sighed, he didn't like having this much power over people but that maybe the reason why he got the job, because its known he wouldn't abuse it. "You can do this Shaun," he told himself, "How are you doing commander?" a voice asked, Shaun turned to see the Black hedgehog before him "Ahh Shadow, I'm doing fine thanks for asking", Shadow stood in front of him "You called me here, what do you need", Shaun suddenly perked up "Well we've had reports of attacks on people" he moved to a desk and picked up a folder, then he started to place photos on the desk, Shadow followed "All these people where brutally beaten to death", Shadow looked at the images "Domestic violence", Shaun looked at him "It seems appears to be more than that, the attacker carves the same message into his victims "I am to become more then the Gods", Shadow was confused by the phrases "Some sort of Egomaniac" Shaun nodded "More worryingly under each message he has carved an image of an axe, our archives looked up anything relating to do with Axes and gods and we found one result" Shaun nodded to someone at a desk and they started to type "a mythically weapon that was said to bring ruin in its wake", suddenly an image flickered on the monitor showing a mural, Shadow stared at the image, a part of him recognized the object, he shook his head "Do you think that is what this maniac is after?" he asked, Shaun nodded "Might sound a bit farfetched but none of us believed the legends of Gaia or Chaos either" Shadow saw his point, "Ok, so where am I going" "According to our agents the Chaotix team got a request to find this object, you will infiltrate the group and join them" At the moment they are waiting at Station square central", he grinned and made his way out.

Chapter 6

Sonic, Amy, Tails and Knuckles where all asleep, it would only be another hour until they arrived but they insisted to Rouge it would pass the time quicker, she sighed suddenly her phone began to vibrate. She answered it whispering, so not to wake the others "Hello", the voice responded "Rouge it's me Shadow" "Shadow what's up" "GUN has ordered me to watch the Chaotix crew, I was wondering if you could help" she laughed "Funny, we're on our way to meet them" then it hit her "What do GUN want with them anyway" Shadow told her about the murders and the axe "I see" "I know it's not their fault" Shadow told her "But for now let's keep them out of the dark until the last moment, they will be compensated so they won't lose anything" she agreed "I understand, I'll call them to let them know your coming" "Thanks Rouge" the phone hung up, and she began to dial, she told Vector about Shadow and he agreed with the idea, after she hung up she slowly drifted to sleep.

"I'm bored" she told him, he turned to face her "I'm sorry babe, but we have to wait for a bit, then we can stop the lurking in the shadows", he looked down the railing and grinned "Speaking of Shadows" below walking to the Chaotix group was a black hedgehog. "Did she tell you" Shadow asked "That you where joining our quest, yes" Espio told him "But we're not splitting the money" Charmy added Shadow laughed "No problem, I just want to pass the time", Vector stared at him "GUN not exciting enough?" Shadow grinned "Not at the moment", suddenly a jingle came from speakers and a women's voice announced "The train arriving from Apotos is now boarding", they walked up the stairs to wait, the hedgehog turned to the rabbit "Ok you ready to meet my friends" she nodded, he smiled and held her hand then they vanished. When the train doors opened Sonic grinned as he saw Shadow "Weren't expecting you here" he smiled as he shook Shadows hand "You weren't going to have all the fun", when they all got out Knuckles turned to Vector "Ok what is this all about", "We need your help to find something" Vector replied "The Axe of Destruction" a voice announced, they turned to see a Black Rabbit "And how do you know?" Vector asked angrily, "Who are you" Shadow added she smiled nervously "My names Martha", Charmy flipped and extended his stinger "Answer Vectors question, how do you know about that axe", suddenly another voice answered "Because we followed you", Sonic smiled recognizing the voice, he step out from behind a wall and stood besides Martha, Sonic grinned at the golden hedgehog "It's nice to see you again Rassilon", Rassilon smiled at Sonic "Same here" he replied.

Chapter 7

Rassilon suggested they continue their questions at the café where he first ate with them, Martha bit into her chilli dog "Mhmm this is better than Chao Chow" she added, Rassilon stuck his tongue out in protest and she playfully nudged him in the chest, "So your Martha" Amy asked, Martha swallowed what she was chewing "So he's told you about me", Amy nodded "A little". "Anyway" Espio interrupted "It's nice to meet you Rassilon but why where you following us", Rassilon leaned forward "I can sense little glitches in time, when something bad is going to happen, it's a bit clouded but its essence was mainly being emitted from you three" he told them, Vector was confused "But we don't plan to do something bad", Rassilon nodded "I know, from what I've seen you three are only capable of good, but it's the object you seek that's the cause of all this" ""The axe of destruction?"" Sonic asked "Sure sounds like something bad" he added, Rassilon nodded "Which is why I thought I'd help you guys" Martha cleared her throat "Sorry honey. We thought we would help you" Rassilon added.

"Don't mean to be rude" Knuckles interrupted he turned to Vector "Why do you need our help anyway", "Because we are looking for this place and we thought you might know where it is" Vector told him "Ok then, Shoot" Knuckles responded "We are looking for the "Bath of the god"?" Knuckles thought for a moment "That does sound familiar, I think I read it somewhere on the Master Emeralds altar, we can go tomorrow" Knuckles replied, Rassilon suddenly screamed in pain, images started to flick through Rassilon's mind and panic covered his expression, Martha was the first to react "Rassilon! RASSILON! What's wrong" everyone stared at him, the images continued to flicker through his mind, the evil grin and the blood red eyes staring right at him "He's watching us!" he shouted, suddenly the images stopped and he held onto Martha tightly, it disturbed everyone besides the Chaotix trio, they knew it took a lot to make Rassilon freak, Martha stroked his head in comfort "Whose watching us" he looked up to her "I…don't know!"

Chapter 8

Sonic and Amy agreed that Rassilon and Martha could stay at theirs for the night, Rassilon couldn't remember anything about the guy he saw but he sensed a powerful and evil presence from the image. Rassilon lied on the couch and soon fell asleep, Sonic had gone to bed too, it was now just Amy and Martha up on their own "So how long have you been with him" Amy asked, Martha looked at Rassilon asleep, smiling at his cute expressions he made then turned to Amy "Since he came back I'd say it's been 2 years", Amy smiled at her "You must love him very much", Martha thought back to all their moments together "Yes, I do" then she turned her attention to Amy "How about you and Sonic", Amy just shook her head "I know he loves me, but he doesn't seem to care about our relationship that much".

Tails thanked Vector for the room, seeing as though it was too late for him to go home to his workshop "No problem Miles" Vector replied, Espio turned to the fox "Can we trust this Rassilon?" he asked Tails nodded "Trust me he's pure good", there was a silence after Vector, Charmy and Espio produced the fold out beds in their office, Tails lay on the couch, many thoughts ran through his head.

It was late night in Station Square, only a few where still awake, one women walked alone with no one nearby, she sighed to herself she hated doing night shifts at the bar but they were desperate and they needed the money, she just wished she could spend more time with her kids. Suddenly she heard a heard a groaning of machinery, she turned to see a robot marching slowly towards her, its gun was extended and aimed right at her, panicking she ran into the nearest alley, hoping to both lose the bot and make it home quicker, from nowhere a hand reached out and grabbed her neck, it squeezed tight to make sure she wouldn't scream in terror "I'm sorry" a voice announced he slowly emerged from the shadows, as though he stepped into reality revealing himself to be a white echidna with red eyes, he wore a black trench coat and his hands where covered in bandages, he stared at her, it was his hand around her throat "But I need to grab more attention, I need to cause more havoc, things are going to slow….that's why I had to trick you into this alley" he dropped her to the floor, she stumbled to her feet and turned, she immediately saw the robot blocking her path, in tears she turned to the white echidna and begged for her life "Please I have children to go back to, please", he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a blade, he stared at it admiring its craftsman ship "I really ha…am….haHAha…OH WHO AM I KIDDING" he lunched straight towards her and grabbed the woman's throat once more, she struggled to scream but his grip refused it, he slashed her violently with the knife, cutting deeply into each piece of skin, then carved his message onto her chest, he then got up and ordered the robot to vanish, in a flash of light it was gone, then he walked into the night, on the chest of the woman the message read "Can't wait to see you again…brother" with the insignia of an axe below it.

Chapter 9

It was early morning in Rouges flat; Shadow had agreed to sleep on the couch whilst Knuckles slept with Rouge in her king sized bed. Suddenly heavy rock music started to blast from Shadows phone waking Rouge up, "Oh…Shadow pick it up" Rouge shouted, Knuckles was still asleep, Rouge realised that she fell asleep on top of him, instantly she got up before anyone noticed. Shadow moaned and reached his hand out for his phone, in the process he fell off the couch, "Arrgh for Pete's sake" he yelled, slowly he pulled himself up and picked the phone up "Shadow here, what is it!" it was the commander, the news he had shocked Shadow "Another attack!….I understand…..yes we'll be there in a bit"

When they arrived the GUN soldiers had surrounded the area, Sonic, Amy, Rassilon and Martha where still getting ready so it was only Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and the Chaotix crew, Shadow was forced to tell Vector the truth "Why didn't you tell me about this!" Vector asked, he was furious that Shadow hadn't being truthful "I was under orders, we didn't know your position in the situation" "Well at least we know the type of person who hired us now" Espio responded. The alley was small and cramped, it was the perfect spot for an assault to be carried out, Tails walked over to the corpse he stared at the message carved into the flesh, ""Can't wait to see you again…brother"" he read "Who is he talking about?" "Who is he full stop" Knuckles asked. "I don't get it" Charmy shouted" How we know this is the guy who hired us", Shadow turned to him "Look under the message", the rest of them stared, then they saw it, the carving of an axe "Do you see now" Shadow asked Charmy. "Sorry we're late" they turned to see Sonic walking towards them. Rouge laughed "If it isn't the couples", Martha looked at the alley and shuddered "Reminds me of the night we met" she told Rassilon, in response he put his arm over her shoulder, Sonic clapped his hands together when he arrived, he turned to Shadow "What have we got", Shadow turned his attention to the corpse on the floor, Sonic looked at it shocked "…Oh", Rassilon moved to his side, "Terrible…I could have stopped this if I'd known", Martha went to his side and clenched his arm "You can't save everyone", then it caught Rassilon's eye he kneeled forward and read the message, then the images went through his head again, he collapsed to the floor "Rassilon!" everyone shouted, Martha kneeled to his side "What is it what's wrong", Rassilon was shaking in terror "Its him again", his red eyes burnt like fire in his mind, his laughter ringed out, "I will see you soon…Brother" a cold voice told him, his mind then blacked out and he fell besides the body "Rassilon!" Martha cried.

Chapter 10

Rassilon was carried out of the alley to a nearby bench, not once did Martha leave his side, "He doesn't feel good" Martha told the others as she felt his forehead, she leant forward and kissed it, "This isn't good" Sonic announced, Espio was confused "I don't understand how your friend fainting from the sight of a body is bad", Sonic turned to him "Rassilon can slightly sense the future, the last time we met him he blacked out because of Metal Sonic" Sonic stopped talking and stared at Rassilon "…It means we're up against something dangerous". Charmy sighed, "I guess this means…we have to give up the search" Vector nodded, "NO!" Shadow told them, he instantly caught their attention "What do you mean?" Rouge asked, "If this guy is dangerous" Shadow told them "And if this axe is as powerful as it is" "Then we can't let this psychopath get his hands on it" Tails added. Suddenly Rassilon's eyes shot open, "Are you ok?" Martha asked, he put his hand against the side of his head "I'm…...fine", Martha then slapped his arm "Oww, what was that for" he moaned "You had me worried to death" she told him, he held his arms out and they hugged. Sonic stepped forward "Are you still in Rassilon", Rassilon looked at him, there was a silence, then he nodded "Yes, I need to get down to the bottom of this". "Right then" Knuckles announced "To Angel Island", Charmy flipped in the air "YEAH let's get this adventure on the road".

"MuwHAHAHAha" Eggman cheered "I knew being sneaky would pay off" he shouted in joy "Once again your brilliance is unrivalled" his computer told him, Eggman looked at his glass case in joy, the seven gems glistened in the light "With my genius I have finally collected all seven emeralds" he looked to his side at the darker side of the room "Lights" he ordered, the lights shot on revealing a Metal robot, its appearance resembled Sonic "When my new Metal Sonic absorbs the power of these jewels that Hedgehog will face my wrath" he shouted in joy whilst laughing maniacally. Suddenly a clapping could be heard coming from behind him "Ohhh…that sounds like a brilliant plan", Eggman turned "Whose there", he looked to see a White figure stood in front of him "…Ix?" he asked confused, the stranger laughed "Wrong", in a blue flash he vanished, Eggman stared at the now empty spot in disbelief, "Boo" the sound came from behind him, he felt something hit the back of his neck and he fell to the floor. "Hmmph…pathetic" the Echidna announced, he turned to the glass case "I'll help myself", he smashed the glass and took the gems "Now to keep up with my brother", he turned to the unconscious Eggman "Kudos" then he vanished leaving the knocked out Eggman alone.

Chapter 11

High in the sky laid Angel Island, shining at an altar was the Master Emerald, a family of birds relaxed on the steps suddenly a bright flash disturbed their peace, they scattered and flew into the air. Charmy looked around "That…was" "Weird" Vector added, Rassilon smiled at them "You get used to it", Martha laughed "I don't know, two years and I'm not use to it" then she looked around, the sights took her breath away "Oh my lord" the others smiled at her amazement, in her view she could see the bright glisten of watery leafs from the nearby forest, further in the distance was a lush waterfall, she turned back to Rassilon "This place is beautiful" "Thank you" Knuckles told her "This is my home" Vector clapped his hands together "Right, where is the Bath of the god" he asked, Knuckles moved towards the altar "I saw something written about it around here", he studied the base of the altar and moved some leaves away "Here it is", they all gathered around, as soon as they did he lifted a Knuckled hand "Would you mind, your blocking the light and I can literally feel your breath Amy", they backed off "Sorry" Amy told him whilst giggling with Sonic, he read it "This doesn't make any sense", Tails stepped forward "What does it read?", ""Behold the Bath of the God, the jewels he protects rest here hovering over this small pools, guarded by the great water God"", Rouge moved to his side "What does it mean", they where all silent "Here" the sound came from Rassilon "It means here, the altar, the god is Chaos".

"Oh very good, hahahahaha" instantly everyone looked around, "hahahahaha To think it was here all along", "Where's that voice coming from" Charmy asked confused, they heard the footsteps coming down the altar steps, the sound was accompanied by clapping "YOU!" Rassilon shouted. They saw a white echidna wearing a Black jacket, black jeans and black shoes, he had bandages wrapped around his hands and blood red eyes, the stranger shrugged his shoulders, his expression was rather smug "What…Don't recognize me…Rassilon", Rassilon moved forward and stared at the Echidna "You've been the one inside my head…Who are you", the Echidna started to laugh insanely "hmm hahahahaha Don't tell me you don't recognize your own flesh and blood…little brother"

Chapter 12

"What did you say" Rassilon asked in shock, the Echidna shook his head "I don't think you're smart enough to understand the explanation" he mocked "Besides, I have MY Axe to recover" he turned away and went up the altar, Knuckles instantly followed "No way, you're not getting your hands on the master emerald", when he reached the top he was instantly sent flying down "Knuckles!" Rouge shouted she moved to his side, he felt the side of his head "That guys strong", Shadow grinned "He can't take us all together" they nodded in agreement and followed Rassilon up the altar. "Hmmph, what a pathetic jewel" the echidna exclaimed whilst examining the Master Emerald, he heaved it up with one hand and tossed it to his side. "Stop right there" hearing this the stranger sighed and turned, "If you don't mind I'm rather busy" Sonic grinned and ran forward "Must we" the stranger asked, Sonic leaped into the air, in an instant the stranger warped straight behind him in the air, kicked him in the head, "SONIC!" Amy shouted in terror, the Echidna warped back to where he was before, when Sonic hit the ground he was immediately sent flying to the others by the Echidna, Amy knelt down beside him "Sonic are you ok", he laughed weakly "Ok so he's tough", the white stranger grinned "Now if you don't stay put" he pulled out a strange pistol, his face was covered by a sinister grin, coldly he whispered "…Boom", he had them where he wanted them.

Shadow recognized the gun "Where have I seen that before", the echidna stared straight at him "Radiation core pistol, little present from Gerald Robotnik" he told him, then he nodded to a glass case behind him "And these where the latest, unwilling gifts of his grandson", the comment confused Charmy "Latest" "That's right…these where his first", the echidna clicked his fingers and four robots appeared out of nowhere "Keep them secured", the robots did what they were told and pointed their guns to the group, "It was you" Tails exclaimed "you've been attacking those villages and towns", the echidna started to applaud "Oh well done fox boy, you really are clever" he sarcastically replied, Espio was confused "Why hire us if you were searching for the axe yourself", the stranger laughed "Oh I was merely passing the time, we all need a bit of fun" he told them whilst continuing to laugh, Martha stared at him in disgust.

Chapter 13

"It's really a shame though" the echidna told them, he stared at Knuckles now "You had no idea what you where really guarding", he knelt down at the base of where the Emerald was kept, "All though I'm the idiot, for not realizing where it was, after all these years", he reached down and moved the dust and weeds, then he grabbed what he was looking for, "Here it is" he pulled the old stone latch up, its use was similar to a manhole cover, when he lifted it he pushed it to one side and looked in then a twisted grin covered his face, he reached his hands inside and pulled out the weapon, its tips where bright gold, the handle was massive containing seven slots, when he lifted it up he danced in joy "HAHAhA hahahahaha" he ran to Rassilon, who was furious "Thought you could hide it from me! Just because YOU can hop into the past", Rassilon was seriously confused "I don't know what you're talking about, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU" the echidna ran to the emeralds, he broke the glass and tipped it so the gems fell to the floor, he inserted them at the speed of a giddy child opening a Christmas present, when he finished the axe glowed.

Calm-fully he walked towards them, he stared straight at Rassilon "Well I best let you know" he knelt down and pushed the axe into Rassilon's chest and slowly pulled it downwards, Martha went to move but one of the robots made sure she stayed put, when he pulled it back Rassilon screamed in pain, "Before you go on your trip", he stood up and held the axes handle with both hands, its gold aura pulsed, he closed eyes then swung it, tearing through the air, he opened his eyes then he nodded to the robots, they grabbed the group and moved them towards the tear, Rassilon was forcefully turned to face the echidna, "I am Chronos, little brother" the echidna whispered, then he smiled at him "Goodbye", they where instantly pushed into the tear, disappearing from the altar, the tear vanished and Chronos clicked his fingers, his bots vanished then he turned to the steps, looking into the distance "Nothing can stop me now" he began to laugh as he slowly faded away.

"Ohhh" Sonic groaned, he looked up to see the roof of the altar, "What was that about" Knuckles asked, Shadow pulled himself up and shook his head "That was rough", Sonic got up and looked around it was only the three of them, "Where are the others?" Shadow stared into the distance "More importantly where are we?" Knuckles didn't understand the question, then it made sense he stared into the distance to see the landscape was completely different. "Excuse me" they turned to see an orange echidna near the steps, "But may I ask why you are here?" Knuckles and Sonic instantly recognized her "Tikal?"

Chapter 14

When her eyes slowly fluttered open, the sun was bright and in the distance she could hear the twittering of birds, immediately she shot up "Rassilon", she turned to her side to see Amy, Tails and Rouge where at one side of her, she looked to the other to see him, "Rassilon" she pulled herself up and ran to his side, "Oh my head" Amy moaned as both her and the others awoke. Martha kneeled down and held his head off the marbled ground, "Come on, Rassilon", it wasn't looking good the wound from the axe wasn't healing and his blood was still gushing out. "Excuse me?" someone announced, they looked up to see an Echidna stood in front of them, Amy almost mistaken him for Knuckles but noticed his fur was a brighter shade of red "Do you need help" he asked Martha, she nodded and the stranger lifted the Hedgehog up, "He looks badly wounded, he can rest in my hut" he told them, Martha was silent in concern, her eyes didn't gaze away from Rassilon's sight, the four followed him "What's your name" Tails asked "Drax" he replied, Amy was curious "And…why are you helping us", he stopped and turned towards them, "I couldn't leave a wounded person to die, I wouldn't' forgive myself". "This doesn't make sense though" Tails thought to himself "All the echidnas became extinct?"

It was a busy night on station squares motorway, "Mum tell him to stop" the young boy nagged, the family where driving home from a holiday, impatient from the ride the two sons in the back seat started to torment each other, "I'm not doing anything" his older brother complained whilst he continued to poke his sibling, "MUM!" the women lost it, she turned to the kids "If you don't SHUT UP NOW, WE WILL STOP THIS CAR AND KICK YOU BOTH OUT". Immediately the breaks where hit, the women turned to her husband "John it was only a threat", he turned to her "No there seems to be someone in the way", all four of them looked out of the car window to see an Echidna stood in front of the car, he was completely still, the husband unbuckled his belt "I'll deal with it" he told her. Stepping out of the car he moved towards the stranger "Excuse me", the Echidna turned to him, his blood red eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, but the man continued "Could you please move…we're in a hurry, also you may get hurt", the Echidna laughed "Funny….." he placed a hand into his jacket and pulled out a huge axe "So might you", immediately he swung it, the man screamed in terror as the axe cut him deeply, his body turned to dust and was absorbed into the axe, the Echidna began to laugh, the woman and her sons in the car screamed in terror, he clicked his fingers and a horde of robots appeared across the road "Its time, with the power of a god and my metal army" he announced "It's time to cover this small, pathetic planet….and to conquer", the people screamed as the robots stormed out, ravaging every car ahead.

Chapter 15

"So you've lost your friends" Tikal asked, they had explained their story and she accepted it as truth and even offered to help them find their other friends. Knuckles nodded "We must have gotten separated from them when we…arrived". Tikal and Knuckles where walking ahead, whilst Shadow and Sonic followed, Shadow help taking glances of the girl on occasions, "You have a crush Shadow?" Sonic asked mockingly, the black Hedgehog looked at him and laughed "No" he denied, Sonic shrugged his shoulders "It's a shame you can't just open your heart" he told him, before Shadow could object Sonic moved ahead, leaving him walking alone.

Amy stepped out of Drax's hut, she looked around, keeping her eyes peeled for Sonic or the others, from the amount of Echidnas in this area she had gathered that they must have arrived in the past. She turned back looking inside, Tails was talking to Drax, Rouge just stood in silence whilst Martha sat beside Rassilon, he was breathing heavily yet still remained unconscious, "This doesn't look good" Amy thought, she turned her attention back to the white Echidna from earlier "Chronos…Rassilon's brother? The fruit fell far from that tree". However she soon saw a sight that filled her heart with joy, she ran out of the hut towards them.

"So this is what the ruins used to look like" Knuckles exclaimed as he stared at the familiar temple, "Our clan has lived a peaceful life here yet there has always been the fear about the ongoing war", her words caught Shadows attention "You wouldn't believe it, what with your tranquillity and beauty" he told her, she blushed then he realised what he said "AHH, No I meant, your homes beauty…Not that you're not beautiful, your gorgeous but" Tikal smiled whilst Sonic and Knuckles continued to laugh, Shadow blushed embarrassed "I need a distraction" he thought to himself. Suddenly Sonic was knocked to the floor "Your ok!" his female attacker shouted in joy, Shadow breathed a sigh of release "Good timing Amy", Sonic grinned "Amy I love you, but could you quit the pouncing", they both stood up "where are the others" Shadow asked, whilst also making sure the focus was completely shifted, "Tails, Rouge, Martha and Rassilon are in a hut" she turned and pointed to the distance "Over there", "What about Espio, Charmy and Vector" Knuckles asked, Amy shook her head "No worries" Sonic told them "Those three can handle themselves", they all walked towards the hut to rejoin Tails, Tikal however stayed put, Shadow turned to her "Are you not coming?", she shook her head "I have to meet with my father" the she approached him, leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed again "What was that for?", "For saying I was gorgeous" she walked away, stopped then turned "And also the fact your cute", Shadow grinned, still blushing she smiled back and Shadow, slightly embarrassed, ran after the others.

Chapter 16

"Sonic" Tails exclaimed, "You ok buddy" Sonic asked, the fox nodded, Drax looked up at the three new strangers "Are these friends of yours", Sonic turned to him "Yes we are, thank you for helping them out", Drax shook his head "Do onto others" he told them. Rouge smiled when she saw Knuckles, he ran towards and pulled her in for a hug "Someone missed me?" she joked, he pulled back and shook his head "No…it's just good to see your ok", when Shadow moved past them he took a look around, he spotted Rassilon in the corner "Sonic", Sonic turned to him and Shadow pointed to the corner "That's not good" Sonic responded, the group moved to the corner to where Martha and Rassilon where. "I don't understand, he should be fine by now" Martha told them, her eye produced a tear, this was almost as bad as when he left, Drax joined "I think it would be best if we stepped outside", the others turned to him and nodded in agreement, they left the two of them alone in the hut, "Rassilon…please…please let me know you can hear me…anything" Martha begged, there was no response.

"I have to go to market" Drax told them "You are welcome to come and go from my home when you please", Sonic shook the echidnas hand "Thank you", the Echidna waved them goodbye then made his way, Sonic turned to the others. "It's so peaceful here" Rouge remarked "Maybe we should just…stay", everyone looked at her in shock "It was a joke, I wouldn't stay in this time, no Jewellers in sight", "What should we do Sonic" Tails asked, Sonic paced back and forth in thought "Well we can't get back until Rassilon recovers" Sonic told them, "If he recovers" Shadow pointed out, Knuckles turned to him "Even for you Shadow, that was cold", Sonic continued "So it seems our next move is obvious", he waited for them to realised what he was talking about, none of them caught on, he sighed "Team Chaotix?", slightly ashamed they avoided his eye contact and stayed quiet. "What about Martha" Amy asked, "We'll tell her we'll be out looking for them; It's obvious she won't leave Rassilon's side". They went inside to tell Martha the plan; one thought wouldn't leave Sonics mind "I just hope those three aren't in trouble".

Espio, Charmy and Vector where still unconscious, they were in the middle of a camp. "Wake up", the sound alerted the three "Ahh AHH WHERE ARE WE" Vector shouted, "Silence!" the three of them looked up to see an Echidna in front of them, his body was covered in a grey armour, he held a strange blade to their heads "Lord Ix would like to see you"

Chapter 17

"Ok gang, let's go find Team Chaotix" Sonic ordered, Shadow looked to the distance to see Tikal coming down the temples steps, he had to think quick, "Actually Sonic", they turned to him "If it's ok with you I'm staying here…with Martha and Rassilon", Sonic grinned, he knew what Shadow was up to "SURE, you keep an eye on THEM" he joked whilst walking with the others towards the gate. Shadow shook his head and looked up towards Tikal, he could see that she was in tears, he ran towards her. Sitting at the base of the temple Tikal wept, her subjects walked past ignoring her tears, so not to invade the privacy of Royalty, "Are you ok", she wiped a tear and looked up to see the black hedgehog from earlier "It's just my father, he won't listen to me" she looked him straight in the eyes "I beg of him not to take our people to war, I beg…but he won't listen", Shadow sat beside her, he hesitated and then put a arm over her shoulder "Is there anything I can do, to cheer you up?" he asked, she stared at him and thought, she wiped a tear from her cheek and laughed "How about a date", Shadow gulped "A Date?" he shot up, slightly in shock of her forwardness, she grinned at him "You wouldn't turn this gorgeous girl down…would you?", she pulled a sad face and fluttered her eyelids, he laughed and shook his head at the face she was pulling, she stopped it and continued "Well? What's your answer", he turned to her and smiled then he held out his hand, she firmly held onto it and stood "I would be delighted" he answered.

Chronos walked back and forth in front of the citizens who where kneeled before him, his robots made sure none of these people tried anything funny "What do you want?" a man asked furiously, Chronos remained quiet little did the man know the hand in his jacket had its grip on a Knife, "ANSWER ME" the man shouted, immediately Chronos pulled the knife out and pressed it against the man's throat, with his other hand he pulled on the man's hair, the man was beginning to panic, as where the others watching the spectacle. "What do I want" he asked, the man sobbed with fear "WHAT DO I WANT", he swiped the Knife across the man's neck, then he pushed the man in front of him, the others wept in horror at the sight of this man stumbling in front of them with the blood gushing from his neck like a fountain, he was screaming out in pain "What I want" Chronos continued "Is justice".

Chapter 18

Martha reached into her pockets and pulled out a handkerchief, she then wiped it against Rassilon's forehead. He was sweating badly, she couldn't tell if it was because of the pain of the wound or something else, she broke down in tears "What's wrong with you Rassilon", little did she know that in his mind he was very much active.

He looked around him, it was dark and secluded and contained a single throne, sat on it was the White Echidna "Not dead yet, little brother", Rassilon stepped forward "Where am I, where are the others", Chronos stood up and the throne faded away, into the darkness "Nowhere, you're in the dark pits of your own mind" he walked past him and laughed, Rassilon turned "You see, you and me…we can't die easily", he turned to face Rassilon "I knew a, w'ittle cut, wouldn't hurt you that much" he mocked, Rassilon was furious, "So I excluded you to the darkest corners of your own mind, you can't leave unless I want you too". There was silence, complete utter silence; Chronos laughed "What! No questions…little brother", Rassilon's stepped forward "STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE NO FAMILY" he argued, Chronos shook his head "You wouldn't have remembered me…you see I…I was supposed to be YOU". Chronos grinned at Rassilon's confused expression, he continued "You see I was the starter, times blue print….for you", Rassilon didn't say a word, Chronos could tell he was infuriating him "Yes I can warp through space…yes I have your lifespan…I even have vast strength and psychic abilities" he stopped and faced him "Which by the way is how I've done this too you", Rassilon's expression didn't change it was still filled with rage, "Not saying much. Your no fun little brother" Chronos joked then he continued his speech "However, even with my better looks I, became the scrap, time decided to start again for its champion, to avoid the look of the species that where the greatest warriors and use the image of one particular hero." Chronos sighed "Then, when it finished you off" he reached out and grabbed Rassilon's throat.

Martha panicked as Rassilon's breathing stopped "No, please NO" she begged.

"Time gave you the "gifts" that where meant to be mine…then they discarded me, threw me away, LIKE I WAS NOTHING!" he let go and Rassilon fell to the floor.

Suddenly Rassilon let a gasp of air out, then continued the heavy breathing, Martha held his hand tight "Please Rassilon, please…hold on".

"I HAD TO LIVE SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME, KNOWING I WAS NOTHING, NOTHING MORE THEN A PIECE OF DIRT" Chronos shouted, Rassilon pulled himself up "Why didn't it just destroy you", Chronos laughed "Because we were created out of time, destroying us would be suicide, our deaths must be…"normal" for our energy to return to time itself" Chronos answered. Once again everything was silent, then Chronos pulled his sleeve up and looked at his right arm, as though a watch was there, even though Rassilon could clearly see there wasn't, Chronos sighed and looked at Rassilon "Well it was fun brother but I have a planet to conquer, you know…innocent people to kill", he slowly began to fade, the last thing Rassilon saw was his sinister grin "Enjoy your solitude" he mocked. Rassilon was left in this darkness…he was completely alone.

Chapter 19

"Any luck Tails?" Sonic shouted, they were in the middle of the woods, Tails was flying high above them looking out for any of the Chaotix trio, "Non yet Sonic" Tails replied. "How far could they have gone" Knuckles asked rhetorically, Sonic tapped his foot on the ground, he was starting to lose his patience, Amy moved to his side "What do we do if we can't find them" she asked, Sonic turned to her "We'll find them, don't worry", Rouge over heard their conversation and decided to butt in "What makes you so sure", Sonic was quiet and grinned "Because knowing them three, sooner or later, they're going to get themselves into some deep sh" "I SEE THEM" Tails shouted, he slowly floated back down towards them, "Where?" Knuckles asked, Tails moved though the forest "This way, follow me" He lead them past trees to the top of a cliff, below them was a small village, in the middle of it was a small palace, they all stayed low to avoid detection, the Echidnas in the village where all wearing black armour, the group recognized them "The nocturous clan" Knuckles whispered, Tails pointed at a spot "There they are", Sonic followed his finger to see the alligator, bee and chameleon all chained up and being dragged to the palace, "You don't think Ix is in there" Rouge asked, Sonic thought for a second "Most likely", "Then that means we'll have to be careful" Knuckles added, "Why?" Amy asked "We can take Ix on", "No Knuckles is right" Tails added "Remember we're in the past, who knows what damage we could cause". They all sat quietly, none of them could argue with Tails logic but they couldn't think of a plan, Sonic looked at the village then it hit him "Knuckles", the Echidna turned to him "What?" Sonic grinned, "How sneaky can you be?" the others grinned too when they realised what he meant; only Knuckles remained clueless.

"It's beautiful up here" Shadow commented, Tikal smiled "I often come to the top of this hill, to relax and reflect on life", they where sat next to each other and looked out into the distance, they could see the oceans waves miles away, slowly swaying in the gentle breeze, the sun's rays caused the water to glisten like a diamond, whilst also turning the sky burnt orange. "Almost night" Shadow commented, Tikal yawned and lied on top of Shadow so she was looking up at him "So, where should we go" she asked grinning, he grinned back "I'm new to area so it's up to you", she stood and slowly paced back and forth, she stopped and smiled "We can go to my "secret place"" she told him, he laughed "And where is this "Secret place"", she smiled at him playfully "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret…it's not far though", he stood and nodded "It sounds like a plan", she grabbed his hand and pulled him "Come on then" she told him, dragging him down the hill.

Chapter 20

"Sonic, this is stupid" Knuckles told him, Sonic told the others to wait at the top, he went down with Knuckles into the small forest just outside the village, on the way Sonic had explained his plan, "Look we can't be seen in case we mess time up, this is the only way", Knuckles was going to argue but Sonic put a finger up, then looked out of the bushed, then he turned back and mouthed the words "Ready?" Knuckles sighed then nodded; Sonic smiled and started shaking the tree in front of him.

"This isn't my night" the echidna thought to himself, his position had been shifted to night duty, he took off his helmet and sighed, "How can things get worse?" Suddenly he heard rustling coming from his side, he put his helmet back on and pulled out his blade, and then he slowly approached the bushes and trees. He turned around the corner to see a Blue hedgehog shaking it, "What do you think you're doing" he asked with his blade held out, the hedgehog grinned "Me? I'm just a distraction", the comment confused him then he felt a blow in the back of his head, he was out cold.

Sonic knelt down and examined the guards uniform, he then grinned at Knuckles "It's just your size, it's a good thing you Echidnas tend to be the same height", Knuckles laughed weakly not amused by the comment, Sonic got up and clapped his hand on Knuckles shoulder "Good luck Knucklehead, we're routing for you" then he walked past, Knuckles turned "Where are you going", Sonic turned and grinned "I'll be at Drax's with the others, we'll see you there". Before Knuckles could argue with him Sonic shot off, he sighed and stared at the Unconscious guard "I best get changed then".

Chapter 21

"Can I look yet?" Shadow asked, Tikal was walking slowly guiding him forward, she had her hands over his eyes to block his view "Not yet, but we're nearly there". They turned a few more corners, and then she stopped "We're here" she took her hands away from his face and smiled at his shocked face, "This is…amazing", in front of him was a pool, there was a small waterfall running into it yet the pool was bubbling and steaming, "It's a natural wonder" Tikal told him, "The ground here is warm, the heat rises up and warms the pool", he grinned "A natural hot tub" he thought to himself, Tikal took off her sandals and dress, until she was left in her Bra and pants, Shadow couldn't help but stare, she got a glimpse of him and he blushed and looked the other way, she grinned at his shyness, then jumped into the pool.

When she emerged on the surface she swam around then shouted to Shadow "Come on then". He grinned and took off his shoes and gloves, then dived in after her, the pool was as hot as it looked and soon heated his body up, she swam towards him "I'm sorry" he told her, she laughed "What for", "For looking" he replied "Don't be…I was looking at you too" she joked. Then she stared deep in his eyes and he stared deep into hers, they moved slowly towards each other, Shadow closed his eyes and Tikal smiled, she then splashed water at him and laughed, Shadow laughed and began splashing water at her "I don't believe you" he joked as he splashed the water at her, she swam to the side and splashed some water back "Well I cannot believe you either, I'm royalty", he swam after her and she swam away, when he caught up with her he grabbed her foot and grinned "You so deserve this" he told her as he started running his fingers across her foot "No" she cried out in laughter "I'm ticklish".

A few minutes later things calmed down, they were lying with their head against the edge looking up at view above them, "The moons full tonight" Tikal pointed out then she smiled "It's beautiful" "Not as beautiful as you" Shadow added, she turned to face him "Yeah", he grinned at her "Yeah" she moved towards him, their lips almost touched when she pulled back "Oh my god", she pulled herself out of the water and went towards her dress and sandals, "What is it?" Shadow asked, she had got her dress on "My father's going to kill me for being gone so long", he went to his shoes and put them on. She got her sandals on and waited for him. When he had everything he turned to her, "Sorry" she told him, he shook his head "Don't be, most fun I've had in a while", he held out his hand and dubbing a posh accent asked "Would you give me the honour of escorting you back to the village", she laughed and took his hand then they made their way.

Chapter 22

Drax smiled as he saw the strangers return, "Welcome back" he whispered, Sonic looked to see Martha had fallen asleep by Rassilon's side, "How has she been" Sonic asked him, Drax sighed "Fine, she hasn't moved an inch" Amy stepped forward "I'm guessing he hasn't…" Drax shook his head and they sighed. "Hang on" Drax asked as he looked at the group "Two of you are missing?" "Well our friend Shadow said he was going to explore here for a bit" Rouge answered, "Yeah I can guess what he's been exploring" Sonic joked to himself, "And the other one?" Drax asked, "He's a bit busy at the moment" Tails told him.

Charmy sighed as he lowered the grape into the Echidnas mouth, "Mhhm very good" Ix responded, he was sat on a thrown, to his sides there where to guards who remained still and silent, he turned to the guard on his right "I am most pleased with my new house keepers, they are good, wouldn't you agree", the guard nodded, "I'll house keep you" Vector thought as he massaged Ix's feet, Ix clicked his fingers "Drink", Espio moved forward with a grail filled with wine in his hand "I especially like this one, my advisors thought well to keep him visible" Ix announced pointing at the Chameleons horn, which had been painted black, Espio stepped forward, he was so tempted to snap Ix's neck but knew he couldn't risk it, instead he just poured the drink into the echidnas mouth. After awhile Ix yawned, he clapped his hands and the guards moved in front of him "I am tired, escort the slaves back to their quarters" Ix got up and left the room, "Ok move" one of the guards shouted, he held his blade out, reluctantly the group moved ahead, "How are we going to get out of this" Espio whispered, "Arrgh", the sound came from the guard, they turned to see him unconscious, they looked at the other guard, "Why did you do that?" Charmy asked, "To help you" he replied, he lifted the helmet and smiled at them "Knuckles?" he nodded. He walked over to them and used his blade to cut through their chains, "But how?" Vector asked, "Never mind" Knuckles told them "We have to get out of here, keep quiet and follow me"

Chapter 23

Sonic woke up, Drax had given them some old cotton to sleep on, they where all scattered across the hut sleeping on top of it, he got up and smiled at Amy asleep, he slowly walked out to see Shadow and Drax sat at a table, they were eating some Pork, on the floor to their side Sonic could see it more of it on a stick over a small fire. "Ahh Sonic, please eat" Drax said, he grabbed a dish and with a knife cut a piece of Pork off, then he passed the dish to Sonic "Thanks", he sat with them and grinned at Shadow "What?" "Don't give me that" Sonic grinned "How was it", Shadow blushed and turned away "I don't know what you're talking about", Sonic got up and started singing "Shadow and Tikal, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Shadow couldn't help but laugh he turned to Sonic, who was still waiting for a response, he grinned and replied "It went well" "What did?" they turned to see Knuckles enter the hut, following him where Vector, Charmy and Espio "So you pulled it off" Sonic announced, "No help from you" he replied. Drax greeted the three new strangers and offered them food, "When the others are awake we can discuss what to do" Sonic told them, whilst chewing his Breakfast.

GUN was panicking, the attacks where coming on a world wide scale, "Have you been able to contact agent Shadow" Shaun asked a soldier, "Negative sir", Shaun sighed, "Great, I've only been a commander for a while and when a situation comes along our best agent goes missing" Shaun shouted aloud, he sighed again and fell into his chair. "What could be worst", suddenly there was a bleeping from the computer "Incoming message sir", he spun his chair to face the main screen "Patch it through" Shaun ordered, the screen flickered to show some static then it cut to a shot of the sky, "Hang on a sec" a voice said, the camera was lifted up on the screen they could see it move to reveal the figure filming, behind him they could spot some civilians and robots "Ahh there you are, don't worry I can hear you, I've got an audio picker", Shaun leaned forward confused at the white echidna "What do you want", "What do I want" the Echidna repeated he smiled and remained quiet, "Well" Shaun was becoming impatient "…You to "try" and stop me", Shaun laughed "That is our job", "Oh I know" he pulled out a knife and walked to a civilian, the camera was passed to a robot and remained on the Echidna. He grabbed the women's cheeks and pushed them together, she began to cry "What's wrong love, chin up" the Echidna mocked and laughed, "Why are you doing this!" Shaun barked, the Echidna turned to the camera "Why do we eat chocolate? Why do we watch comedies? Why do we read books?" his expression was serious, "What are you getting at?" Shaun asked, the Echidna smiled "…Its for fun" he waved at the camera "Bye bye", the cameras image turned to static again, Shaun shot up out of his seat in rage "Son of a"

Chapter 24

"Ok we're all together now…what's the plan" Rouge asked, "Well the first thing we have to do is to find a way to help Rassilon" Sonic told them, they stared at Rassilon in the corner, Martha remained quiet. "I don't understand though" Rouge commented "His wounds healed up, so why hasn't he woken", they where all stumped "Perhaps?" they turned, the sound came from Drax "Perhaps your friends problem isn't physical, perhaps it's mental" he suggested, "What? Something in his head is stopping him" Tails asked, Drax nodded "There is an elder who may be able to help", the group stared at Rassilon, and Martha nodded in agreement "It's worth a try".

Drax led them to the Elders hut, they had gathered rather a lot of attention carrying Rassilon, they were beginning to feel nervous by people watching, "Shadow?" Shadow turned to see Tikal running towards them, he stopped "Tikal? You didn't get in trouble for last night", she shook her head "My dad didn't notice" she then turned her attention to Rassilon "Never mind that is he your friend", Shadow nodded "He's in trouble, but we need his help…more than ever", "Why?" she asked curiously, Shadow laughed weakly "It's a long story…but we're taking him to see this Elder". Tikal accompanied them the rest of the way, staying by Shadows side the entire walk, Drax stopped when they reached the hut "We're here", Drax stepped inside and spoke with elderly brown Echidna "Elder Rose Fire" Drax asked, the elderly woman nodded "What is your business", Drax explained to her "I will help…but you must have permission from one of the royals". Drax stepped out "We need royal approval first" he told them, the group turned to Tikal "Please help us" Martha begged, Tikal grinned "Only if I get to go on a date with Shadow", Sonic laughed "I knew it", Shadow blushed and nodded "We have a deal then" Tikal responded, she pulled out a jewel and passed it to Sonic "My families insignia" she then linked with Shadows arm and they walked away "That should be all the approval you need" she told them.

Chapter 25

"Speaking to the subconscious is a delicate procedure" Rose Fire told them, they had shown her the jewel and she agreed, they then careful lay Rassilon on the ground, after that Drax left them, respecting their privacy, and, following the old Echidnas instructions the group sat around Rassilon in a circle. "You must make sure the person who contacts him" she continued whilst she lit some intoxicating candles "Has known him the longest. However I must warn you, even then we may not be able to coax him out of this terrible state" she placed the candles beside Rassilon's head, then she looked at the group "Who will it be?" she asked. "I think it's fairly obvious" Amy announced the group nodded and turned to Martha, who nodded in agreement "Good" Rose Fire smiled, she placed one of her wrinkly hands on Rassilon's head and held the other out "Take my hand child", Martha smiled at Rassilon "I'll get you out of this", then she held onto the Echidnas arm.

"Thanks for helping us out" Shadow told Tikal, she laughed "I didn't do it free" then she turned to him "But I do hope Rassilon gets better" Shadow smiled "Thanks" then it hit him "Hang on, how do you know him?"he asked, she thought back "I met him a few months ago, he cheered me up" then he nodded, "Like you did yesterday" she added, he grinned then smiled at her "Ok then you've got me for the day, where are we going", she grinned "Well it's not so far, so I thought we'd go to the beach", Shadow nodded in agreement, then smiled at her "Beach it is", he put his arm over her shoulder and they made their way.

Rassilon sat on the floor of the Darkness with his eyes closed, he felt so helpless, and there was nothing he could do. "Rassilon?" the sound caught his attention, he shot up and looked around in the darkness "Whose there!" "Rassilon?", it turned around trying to make out which direction this was coming from "MARTHA!" he called out, "RASSILON" he turned around and smiled at the sight, "Rassilon", she launched at him and they hugged "I thought I lost you" she cried, he held her tightly "…I thought I lost me too". "Come on, we have to get out of here" Martha told him, he shook his head in confusion "HOW", she smiled "You just have to wake yourself up", "HahhhahaahhahAhahAHA" the sound echoed, Rassilon collapsed to the floor "No, I can't he's too Strong", Martha kneeled beside him "HAHAahaHAhahaAHa He's right Martha" the voice announced, she looked to see Chronos slowly floating out of the floor, when his body was fully out he grinned at her "He's a prison of my will".

Chapter 26

Martha got up in fury "LEAVE HIM ALONE", he laughed, "What are you going to do Bunny, hop on me" he mocked. Martha clenched in fury "I will do whatever I can to help him…I love him", Rassilon looked and smiled, a tear ran down his face "Martha".

"…Martha" Rassilon moaned, "Its working" Sonic cheered as he saw a tear run down Rassilon's face, but Rose Fire shook her head "He's just reacting…but it's a good sign", the group looked at him "Come on Rassilon, you can do it" Knuckles told him, they all began to cheer Martha and Rassilon on.

Chronos grinned "Love, ha an overrated term, you are just seduced by his power" he stared her deep in the eyes "He can take you anywhere, that's why you don't want to lose him", Martha was furious by the comment, she swung her fist and punched Chronos in the face, he didn't expect and the blow made him stagger "I love him because he's sweet…he's caring…the exact opposite of scum like you", Rassilon smiled again, he slowly pulled himself up "Martha". Chronos was furious "You insolent little skank" he reached his hand and gripped her throat tight, her legs swung out in struggle.

Martha's eyes closed and she started to gasp for breath, "MARTHA!" Amy shouted in shock, she looked at Elder "What's happening", "She's being attacked by a violent force" "Chronos" they all whispered, "Cant we get her out" Vector asked in concern, Rose Fire shook her head "If we pulled her out now it will cause her mind to shatter", they all stared at Martha, all of them feeling so helpless.

Chapter 27

"It's truly beautiful here" Shadow announced, Tikal nodded in agreement "I know, the gulls are flying high, the waves shimmer as the sun high in the sky reflects upon them", Shadow shook his head "It's not just that. It's everything here, it's so simple, so peaceful", Tikal sighed "It won't be for much longer if my father has his way", he could tell she was upset, he pulled her in and hugged her "I'm sorry", she put her hands around him and held him tightly "Don't worry about it". When the hug ended she grinned at him, then she got up and ran to the ocean "Come on, last one in is a rotten egg", he got up and chased after, covering his face was a wide grin of joy.

Martha continued to struggle as Chronos held a tight grip on her neck, "Where is your hero now" he mocked, "Where is your precious…loving Rassilon"

Martha had fallen from exhaustion, the elder kept a hold of her hand whilst, Sonic and the others grabbed her before she bashed her head on the ground "Come on Martha" Tails begged, "You can do it".

She reached out and tried to pry his grip, in response Chronos slapped her with his free hand "Come on, why don't you STOP ME HMMM STOP THIS SCUM" he mocked her, she kept trying to pry his grip and he kept slapping her in the face "No one's going to help you, YOU ARE ALL ALONE " he laughed in joy, suddenly he felt a fist whack his head and was sent to the floor, in response he dropped Martha to the ground. "She's not alone", Chronos looked up to see Rassilon stood above him "She's got me!" Chronos looked at him in fury "Well it looks like my little brother has finally grown a spine", Rassilon returned the gaze "I'm not afraid of you any more" then Chronos began to laugh as he faded away "It doesn't matter, it may even be fun to see your pathetic attempts to stop me", Rassilon turned and ran to Martha, he knelt down and put a hand to Martha's cheek, she smiled at him and he smiled back "Thank you".

The group cheered as they saw Rassilon's eyes flicker open, he smiled at the group "Did you lot miss me", they laughed "Same old Rassilon" Sonic commented, Martha helped him up then pulled him in for a kiss, everyone smiled at the couple besides the Vector and Charmy who turned away like disgusted school boys. When the kiss finished Martha grinned at him "Don't scare me like that, EVER AGAIN", he wiped a tear from her eye and then hugged her tightly "I promise you, I won't"

Chapter 28

Chronos paced back and forth, he had based himself inside an old bunker, his hostages where cowering in the corner, "No need to panic, HAHAhahAHAHA" he grinned "He can't spoil my fun by simply arriving after he left" he told himself, looking at the axe in his hand, "UNHAND ME, I CREATED YOU, YOU STUPID MACHINES", Chronos grinned as he saw his robots push the person that he requested to the floor, he skipped towards him with a grin on his face. "Ahh it's you so nice to see you again Mr Egg", Eggman shot up; Chronos could tell he irritated him "EGGMAN, EGGMAN! NOT MR EGG", Chronos shrugged his shoulders "I apologize" then he smiled, the eeriness of his grin worried even Eggman "Where are my manners", he clicked his fingers and two chairs appeared, he then sat on one and stared at Eggman "Is my hospitality not good enough for you". He heard the robots arm their guns behind them, in fear Eggman got up and sat on the chair, "What do you want from me, you've stolen some of my robots, you have the chaos emeralds, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT", Chronos grinned and leaned forward "I want you…to play my game", Eggman was confused "I encountered some creatures, friends of yours I belief." Eggman looked up "Friends?" Chronos leaned back and grinned "One of them is blue and a bit cocky". "The HEDGEHOG" Eggman shouted in fury, "Ahh good" Chronos smiled "You know him then" "Know him, he's a thorn in my side, a pest, a pain, a blue rat, I HATE HIM…" Chronos clicked his fingers and a pizza slice appeared in his hand, he then chewed on it while watching Eggman continue to rant, "AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE I WILL BLOW THAT RAT, AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS INTO HELL!" Chronos grinned "Good", he clicked his fingers and a table appeared behind him covering it where various guns and rockets, Eggman looked at them astonished, Chronos smiled at his expression and clicked his fingers once more, this time a huge mech appeared as well as Metal Sonic inside his container, Eggman stood up and looked at them, then Chronos stood up and reached out his hand "Well then Mr Egg, do we have a deal", Eggman stared at him then grinned, he grabbed the Echidnas hand and they shook, then Chronos tightened his grip and Eggman yelped in pain, his face became serious "Just so you know…..if you betray me, I will make sure you experience a fate much…much worse than death" then he smiled and uneasily Eggman smiled back.

Night had fallen and Shadow and Tikal where lying on the beach, Tikal had fallen asleep in his arms, he stared up at space and smiled, he never wanted this to end "Look at the lovers", the sound woke Tikal up and they both turned to see Sonic laughing behind him where the others, "I think it's sweet Sonic" Amy added, Shadow stumbled to his feet blushing, Tikal was blushing too. Behind everyone Martha stood and smiled at Rassilon who was stood next to her. "It reminds me of us" she told him, he nodded slowly "It's just too bad though…" Shadow tried to look casual in front of them "So…erm did it work", Sonic handed the jewel to Tikal, "Well…did it?" she asked, the crowds parted to reveal Rassilon "It worked" he told them with a grin on his face, he then turned to Tikal "nice to see you again Tikal, how longs it been Five hundred years", the comment confused her "Actually it's been three months", Rassilon looked rather puzzled "Hmm time confuses you like that", then he sighed "I'm sorry Shadow…", Shadow looked at him puzzled "What for?", "I can't watch this happen again" Amy commented, the others walked to the side leaving just Shadow, Tikal and Rassilon "We have to go, forever, we have to stop…my brother", Shadow didn't know what to say, Tikal shot a worried look at him "But…I want to stay", Rassilon sighed "I'm sorry, it will do too much damage" "THEN LET HER COME WITH ME" he argued "LIKE YOU HAVE MARTHA WITH YOU" but Rassilon shook his head, "Tomorrows a special day for her" he remarked, the words he used freaked her out a bit "She has a destiny to fulfil" Rassilon added, Shadow couldn't believe it, Rassilon turned "I'll give you time to say your farewells", then he walked to the others, Shadow turned with tears in his and faced Tikal.

Chapter 29

Sonic and Amy sat on the beach waiting, they stared out at the waves, "It's so romantic" Amy commented, Sonic nodded "It is beautiful", but Amy shook her head "I meant Martha and Rassilon's relationship", Sonic looked at her and she continued "You can tell those two would give their life's for the other", he sighed "Well I'd give me life for you", she looked at him "Yeah" he nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"What's with all the romance lately" Knuckles commented, he and Rouge where stood together by the trees, they were watching Amy and Sonic, Rouge laughed "What afraid of a little romance", Knuckles laughed back "Ha I'm not afraid of anything", she grinned "Good", she grabbed him and turned him towards her, then pulled him in for a snog.

Espio, Charmy, Vector and Tails all sighed, "It must be nice…to have someone there for you" Tails said, they nodded in agreement.

Tikal was in tears "I don't know why, I haven't even known you this long" she told him, he wiped the tears from her face and held her tightly "I know…I feel the same", she held him back "We're both just…stupid", then she turned away, they both looked up into the sky, they saw a star shoot past, Shadow turned to her "Thanks", she turned back to him and wiped a tear from her eye "What for?" he leaned forward and kissed her lips, above them the stars dazzled brightly, when the kiss stopped Shadow smiled, a tear ran down his face "For the memories", she smiled and put her head into his chest, she closed her eyes "Please…don't go"

Martha turned to him "I thought you were a goner", Rassilon turned and listened "It reminded me of the last time I lost you…I was scared…knowing I may not see you again", a tear ran down Rassilon's cheek, he pulled her in and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry", she smiled and held him back "It wasn't your fault".

Shadow finished the hug, he stared deep into Tikal's watery eyes, he wiped the tear from his face "I have to", he kissed her on the cheek and made his way towards the others, Tikal began to cry and looked out into the ocean "Hey by the way", she turned towards Shadow "I love you… so don't forget me", she laughed "I love you too…so don't forget me". Shadow then ran to the others, as Tikal wiped her tears and smiled, she looked up and stared at the night's sky.

Sonic patted Shadow on the back "I'm sorry man"; he shook his head "Don't be…" Rassilon looked at them all "Thank you, for helping me", they nodded "It wasn't your time" Knuckles joked imitating Rassilon's voice, they all laughed apart from Shadow, "Ok then" Rassilon announced "Off we go". Tikal stared at the group and a bright flash covered her eyes, when she looked back they were gone "Sayonara….Shadow"

Chapter 30

Charmy's eyes blinked as he looked around, "Second time and it's still weird", they looked to see they were back at the Master Emeralds altar, this time however it was night "How long do you think we've been gone" Rouge asked, "A week, one whole week" Rassilon answered, he moved down the steps and looked around "I'm confused" Knuckles announced "Tell us something new" Sonic joked, but Knuckles ignored it "If you can time travel why not appear here after we left", Rassilon turned to him "That was my intention, for some reason though we ended up a week behind", Shadow stepped forward "It must be that axe, it's using Chaos control to limit your powers" "That does make sense" Tails agreed, they joined Rassilon as he stared out into the distance, they were too high to see anything except clouds. Rassilon turned to them "Well where do you suggest we start" he asked, suddenly heavy rock music started to blast out, it was coming from Shadow who pulled out a phone answered it "Hello?" "Shadow! Where have you been, we've been calling you for days" the voice asked, it was Commander Shaun. Shadow grinned "It's hard to explain" "Never mind that, we are heading for a full scale war between Eggman and this new threat" "Chronos?" Shadow thought to himself. Shaun continued "SHADOW GET HERE ASAP" the phone hung up and Shadow turned to them, "GUN needs our help, they say they're about to announce war on Eggman and Chronos", Sonic moved forward in anger "EGGMAN! What's he got to do with this?", "No time for that" Shadow told him, he turned to Rassilon and Rassilon nodded "To GUN HQ" he announced, Charmy sighed "And here we go again", there was a flash and they were gone.

Chapter 31

"Ok we're here", the voice came as a shock Shaun turned to see Shadow stood behind him, he looked around at them all in confusion "But…..what? HOW?" Shadow laughed "Never mind that, what is the plan". Shaun breathed in and looked at the others "I take it, they are helping too", Shadow nodded, then Shaun moved to a table, everyone followed "About one day after you went missing" Shaun told him "A new threat showed himself, we don't know his name but we know he's a white Echidna", Shaun placed an image on the table, Rassilon stared at the familiar person "Chronos" he whispered in rage, Shaun didn't hear this and continued "He started off rounding up people, just groups of them, random amounts and the weird thing is he would take hostages from…..let's say Station Square and then the next moment he's rounding up people from Mazuri, we have no idea how he's doing it", Shadow shook his head "But when did Eggman get involved" "The day after, it seemed he was dragged to this spot by force" Shaun pulled out a satellite image of a huge warehouse "When we figured it was too late to storm straight in, it seems there are millions of mechs guarding the area making sure no one gets close", Rouge stepped forward in confusion "But you've dealt with Eggman's robots before, they aren't hard to destroy so why not take them out" Shaun looked at her "We sent an attack wave, we took one or two out but it gets much worse, this robots have been fitted with high explosive, as soon as they are destroyed they detonate. Making matters even worse the ones that are destroyed are just replaced, literally in an instance" Shaun looked at the group who remained stunned, then a gold hedgehog he had never seen before stepped forward "Can you get communication with him", Shaun looked at him, unsure to give the information or not, then reluctantly he sighed "We can't lose anything" he thought to himself, he turned back to the hedgehog "Yes, strangely he allows to chat with him, as if it's any use, he doesn't give us a reason or any demands", "put him on" the stranger demanded, Shaun turned to one of his men "Open communications", his man nodded and the screen flickered, it showed Chronos asleep on a throne, behind him the group could see a large collection of terrified civilians, "Erm Chronos? You have a call" a voice said off shot, the group recognized the voice as Eggman's, Chronos shook his head and yawned loudly, then he looked into the camera "GUN what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy" then his eyes became wide with joy "Ahh brother? I wondered how long it would take you to contact me", Rassilon looked straight at the screen, his face was full of fury, Chronos smiled "What, are you still upset over that mind trap, HAHAhA Not forgiving people is a sign of immaturity" "What do you want?" Rassilon demanded, "My my, we aren't playing games are we my dear Rassilon", Rassilon continued, "What do you want?" Chronos slumped into the throne "Hmm what do I want…I want you, and your little friends, to try and stop me…to come and play my little game".

Shaun stepped forward now "We aren't giving into your demands", Chronos smiled "is that so", he pointed at a robot that was off view and the group saw it walking to the civilians, "Please NO!" a women screamed, the robot snatched something covered in a blanket from her and brought it to Chronos "Thanks", he turned the blanket to the camera to reveal a child "Look dear brother, look at this, new life…new blood…what your where created to protect" he smiled, he then held out his spare hand and nodded at another robot, Rassilon's expression became wide "What are you going to do", but Chronos didn't answer, "Chronos are you sure about this" Eggman asked, Chronos continued to ignore the questions, he was passed a gun, it became clear what was going to happen "CHRONOS NO" Rassilon shouted, in the background the Mother was screaming and begging for her baby's life, Chronos just smiled at the camera, without looking he pressed the gun against the child's head, Amy, Rouge and Martha turned away unable to watch, Sonic, Shadow, Shaun and Rassilon looked on in fury "Chronos I'm begging you, please DON'T DO THIS", Chronos turned to the child "Night night…sweet prince", he pulled the trigger and the gun shot rang out, Chronos dropped the baby's remains on the floor, "YOUR SICK" Sonic screamed at him, Chronos smiled at the camera "Now you know I'm serious, if you lot don't come after me, MORE INNOCENTS WILL DIE" then he turned straight to Shaun "Oh one more thing…If GUN intervenes" he clicked his fingers, and something appeared behind him, the camera lifted up to show a huge missile "Then I detonate this Nuke, we all go, EVERYONE" he pushed his lips together making the sound of an explosion "Chronos this is too far" Eggman shouted in shock, Chronos turned to him "If you like you can die now!" the camera lowered and Chronos sat smiling at it "Well brother, I'll see you soon, HAHAHAAHAHAHAhahAhaHAhaHAhaHA", as the laughing continued the image broke off.

Chapter 32

"Chronos, are you insane" Eggman asked, Chronos stood up and skipped towards him, the woman was still mourning her child, "No I'm not insane, I just don't" the woman let out a huge moan, Chronos smiled shyly "Excuse me for a second" with the gun still in his hand he lifted it and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit and the woman fell to the floor, "Where was I…OH YEAH! I just…DON'T…CARE!" he then began to laugh, he shot a look at Eggman "Laugh or you die", nervously Eggman began to laugh. They stood for awhile, then Chronos became serious, he stared straight at Eggman "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LAUGHING, THEY'RE ON THERE WAY" he began to clap his hands together "MOVE, MOVE MOVE!" Eggman in panic ran out to get himself ready, Chronos hopped back on his throne, as he sat he stroked the axe beside it "Now the fun begins" he commented.

"This is as close as we can get" Rassilon told them, he had warped them as close as he could to Chronos base, they had arrived a good mile away, even from this distance they could tell it was heavily guarded, "What's the plan Rassilon" Sonic asked, "Chronos is mine…he has to be stopped", Shadow laughed "So how do we get past them" he pointed towards thousands of robots who were making their way towards them, yet they still remained calm, Knuckles laughed "I can take them down no problem", "Me too" Sonic told them, then he grinned at Knuckles "So how about it, let pick up where we left off" before Knuckles could act, Sonic turned around and ran towards the bots "Sonic, no fair". "What are they on about" Martha asked confused, Tails laughed "We always do this" then he flew off, Martha still didn't get it, Amy turned to her "They're playing a game of "Beat the bots", Charmy grinned "WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR" then he buzzed after them "I want to play too", the others except Rassilon shook their heads then followed, "I'm coming for you Chronos" Rassilon shouted in rage.

Chapter 33

"Heh too Slow" Sonic mocked as he jumped over the robot, he turned curled into a ball and shot through it "8, how are you doing Knuckles". Knuckles ripped one of the machines with his bare hands "Seven, I'm catching you up" he responded, Sonic smiled and leaped towards a big group, he homed from one to the other "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen" he shouted. Tails flung a ring bomb at his bot "I only have three" he told them, Charmy shot past him and head butted a bot "One" above his head he saw a golden spear of light shoot past him and pierce the three robots in front of him "Three" he turned and saw Shadow "No fair", Shadow laughed and moved ahead.

Chronos laughed as he watched the group fight via a computer, "So they enjoy the violence" he smiled "Good", he pressed a button on the computer and a web cam became active "Time to make your move Mr Egg"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, "What is that!" Vector asked, the robots started to flea "Whatever it is its scared them off" Rouge told them, "Run!" Rassilon shouted as he suddenly realised "Why?" Espio asked, but Rassilon didn't respond, he grabbed Martha's hand and ran ahead, trusting him the others followed, they turned back to see a huge chunk of the ground slowly parting, a massive mech came shot out and it closed again, "EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted, Eggman grinned, "That's right, you're not going to get past here", "I thought you wanted the world! Why are you helping Chronos" Tails asked. Eggman looked down at the fox and responded "Simple, I don't want to die by the hands of that maniac" then he grinned "And I get to kill you lot to", Sonic prepared himself but Knuckles stopped him "You don't have time Sonic" Sonic didn't understand, Shadow added "You're the fastest of us, you have to help Rassilon", Sonic sighed "Fine, you take care of the egg". Amy pulled out her piko piko hammer "You can count on me Sonic" she told him, "Us too" the Chaotix crew responded, Rassilon turned to them "Thanks", Tails smiled "No problem, NOW GO". Martha moved to Rassilon's side "You're not leaving my sight", Rassilon nodded "Ready" Sonic grinned; he grabbed the couple's arms and shot towards Chrono's base.

Chapter 34

Chronos smiled as he saw his Sonic bringing his brother towards him, "Eggman keep those pests with you busy" he ordered, then he flicked a switch "I think it's time that blue rat, met a blast from his past" then he started to laugh "That rhymed HA".

"Take this!" Knuckles shouted as he glided towards the mech, when his fists contacted they barely made a tint, Knuckles landed and flipped to his feet "Man that things tough", Shadow continued to shoot Chaos Spears "WE CANT GIVE UP" he told them, Amy ran forward dodging blasts from the guns, she leaped up and whacked her hammer against it, the result was just a loud "THUM" sound as it contacted the metal "You are all so pathetic" Eggman mocked, Charmy flew to his visor and started to ram it with his stinger "Says the LOSER with no friends", Eggman pulled a lever and one of the mechs arms moved upwards "Charmy move!" Espio shouted. It was too late; the arm swung through the air and sent the bee flying into the distance "Buzz off you annoying Bug" Eggman shouted, "Charmy!" Vector screamed, he ran in the direction of where Charmy went. "Great" Rouge sighed, "We're done by two and we haven't even scratched it", Tails flew high and continued to chuck Ring bombs towards it "WELL WE CANT GIVE UP" Tails shouted.

Chapter 35

"Man how long are these corridors" Martha complained, she was starting to feel a bit queasy as the room blurred, "How should I know!" Sonic replied, the corridor they were running along seemed to go on forever. "Hahahahaha fools, not realising the trick" Chronos mocked as he watched on the skin, then he sighed "Still I want to have fun too…I think the family reunion has been delayed long enough" he held a button down "Get rid of the blue rat" he ordered, then laid back and watched the screen, "3" he raised his arm "2" he prepared his fingers "1" he clicked.

"SONIC WATCH OUT!" Rassilon shouted, but the warning was too late, Sonic pushed his feet against the ground whilst keeping his grip on Rassilon and Martha, he ended up whacking into the door, the speed and force knocked him to the ground, taking the others with him. "Oww my head" Sonic moaned as he felt his bruise, Rassilon stood to his feet and helped Martha up "Chronos must have been interfering with the dimensions of this room", Sonic stared at him dumb founded, Martha laughed at his reaction, Rassilon sighed "We've being going from A to A", "Ohhh hahahahaha…very clever brother, I didn't think you'd work it out" the sound of Chronos voice crackled through the speakers, the group looked up and spotted the camera, they were furious "CHRONOS FACE US YOU COWARD" Sonic demanded, "Hahahahaha I don't want to fight, I just want…a nice chat with my brother and his hahahahaha "charming" girlfriend…sadly for you, Sonic, you're not on the guest list". Suddenly a blue aura surrounded Rassilon and Martha, Sonic tried to reach out and stop them from fading but it was too late. "Don't worry though" Chronos mocked, "I've arranged a "play date for you", with one of your old friends…I suggest you look to where you came earlier. Bye bye". Sonic turned and saw the door he entered through bolt down into the floor, in front of it another blue aura appeared. Stepping out appeared a Blue robot, it features included red eyes and a jet in its stomach. Sonic was amazed "YOU AGAIN", the robot clenched its metallic fist "Long time no see…my loathsome copy", Sonic laughed and shook his head "You never learn" then he shot towards him "DO YOU", Metal Sonic's jet exploded with sound as it shot him down the corridor, both where heading towards a collision.

Chapter 36

"CHAOS SPEAR!" the bolt blasted into the metal armour, its impact only caused a slight dint, "This is useless" Shadow shouted, the mechs giant fist quickly swung and hit him sending Shadow to the ground, "SHADOW!" Rouge shouted in shock, she flipped in the air avoiding the other fist, Espio ran up it flinging knifes at the machines visor, then he back flipped and examined Shadow. "It seems the ring bombs are doing nothing" Tails complained as he flew in the air "STAY STILL YOU FLYING VERMIN" Eggman barked, Tails laughed "Still at least its annoying Eggy. HOW'S SHADOW" he asked. Espio looked up "He's out cold, that's three down now" he commented "I'll move him somewhere safe, the mechs feet could crush him…I'll be back" with that h vanished, Shadows body seemed to float into the air as they moved out. "YOUR GOING TO GET IT EGGMAN" Amy yelled swinging her mallet into the foot, it was slowly breaking away but wasn't really effecting it.

"Martha! MARTHA!" Rassilon yelled as he searched the room, but she was nowhere in sight. "My my brother you're not a very good friend", the voice came from above, stood on the old wooden arches of the building was Chronos, without hesitation the Echidna fell off and started to plummet towards the ground head first, when he neared the floor his body flipped and he landed slowly. Rassilon braced himself as he watched Chronos pull himself up "I mean…aren't you going to ask about your other friends" Chronos clicked his fingers and to his left a television appeared it showed footage of Eggman attacking the others, Chronos smirked at him but Rassilon refused to react, "OR!" Chronos added "What about your friend Sonic", he clicked his fingers again and to his right another TV appeared, this one showed footage of the corridor where Sonic was fighting Metal, again Rassilon stayed stern. "OH NO FAIR!" Chronos yelled, he clicked fingers and a vase appeared in his hand then in rage he chucked it to the ground, he was furious "…you should learn to control your anger" Rassilon told him, Chronos turned and looked at him in spite, then he grinned "HAHAhahAHAHA Of course I'm blind, your friends MEAN NOTHING TO YOU! All that matters to you…" he stared straight at Rassilon "Is her" he clicked his fingers and a TV appeared, it showed footage of Martha passed out and belted to a table, a drug was being injected into her through a drip her. Chronos smiled when Rassilon's expression became furious.

Chapter 37

Instantly he reached out his hand and grabbed Chronos throat, struggling Chronos yelled "GUARDS!" appearing from the shadows where a bunch of bots they grabbed Rassilon and pulled him off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Rassilon demanded, getting his breath Chronos responded "Will you relax, she's only knocked out", then he clicked his fingers and two seats appeared, Rassilon was forced onto the seat the three TV's where moved in front of him, he turned to see Chronos skipping towards him, Axe in one hand a bag of popcorn in the other, "Why don't you relax brother, you're missing the shows" Chronos mocked, he sat on the seat besides Rassilon and put the Axe to his side, then he turned and held the bag popcorn out "Snack?", Chronos stared at him furious, Chronos sighed as he threw a piece in his mouth "Gosh there's no need to be so moody", a robot then forced Rassilon's head forward making him watch the images.

As he hit the floor he looked up at Metal, "Answer this?" Sonic demanded as he got to his feet "How come you're still around?", "My creator rebuilt me, he had a copy of my memory drive and CPU" "So" Sonic concluded "You're the same as ever…" then he grinned at the robot "Then why are you taking orders". Metal Sonic twitched, as if its electric brain was trying to remember something, then it reached its fist out and hit Sonic, the blow sent him backwards, he flipped to his feet and grinned "Hit a nerve have I" Sonic mocked.

Chapter 38

"This isn't looking good" Shaun commented as he watched the giant mech attacking the group "But what can we do sir" a soldier commented "If we get close that maniac would kill us all", Shaun sighed "There must be something we can do" he thought to himself.

Tails fell to the ground from exhaustion, "It's too much…I'm too weak" he told them, "You can't give up Tails" Amy weakly shouted, Knuckles climbed up the mech and whacked his fist against the visor, looking at Eggman in fury, Eggman just grinned as Knuckles whacked less and less, eventually he was just panting, Eggman then turned to notice knifes being flung at the visor, the sharp blades did nothing to the glass he laughed "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!" Amy, persistently, kept bashing her Piko piko hammer against its foot "I WONT GIVE UP, I'LL NEVER GIVE UP", Rouge dug her heels against it "How strong is this thing!" she thought aloud. "Whooo hahahahaha" Eggman chuckled "You are all truly pathetic", one of the mechs hands reached out and snatched Espio, the other picked Knuckles up by his tail, then the two of them were hurled towards the ground, the mechs legs then kicked Rouge and Amy away. Weakly Tails turned to the others "I guess this is it…" Espio nodded "I guess so…" "Rouge?" Knuckles announced, she turned her body over to face him "…yeah?" "I love you", the group then heard Eggman's chuckling, they looked up to see the Mech lifting its foot up "Say goodnight", "…SONIC" Amy screamed in terror.

Sonic flung his leg out whacking the robot in the head, in response Metal grabbed his leg, dig his sharp claws into it and hurled him across the room, Sonic felt the sting from the wound "I see you still fight dirty", then he curled into a ball and shot himself forwards "LETS SEE YOU DODGE THIS", his spikes contacted Metal and pushed him into the wall, Sonic continued to spin as Metal was trying to hold back "Let's see you get out of this" Sonic mocked. Without Sonic noticing Metals mid section span, moving the jet from the back of its body to the front, its engines then started up and the heat scorched Sonics quills and sent him to the floor, as he lay on the ground Metal placed his foot on top of him, he lifted an arm and moved his claws.

Chapter 39

Chronos jumped from the seat laughing his joy, to Rassilon's annoyance his brother started to dance around his chair, when he stopped Chronos turned to Rassilon "HA Brother I've got to say your friends are pathetic", Rassilon didn't respond "Playing the silence game I see" Chronos joked, Rassilon remained quiet "YOUR NO FUN!" Chronos moaned then he continued, "As I was saying your friends are pathetic, but not nearly as pathetic as GUN" Rassilon's head was turned by the bots and he saw Chronos stroking the nuke "You see, even when this is all over…this baby is still going to go BOOOMM!" Rassilon snapped "WHY! THIS MAKES NO SENSE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS", Chronos laughed "I knew you'd give in" he mocked "ANSWER ME!" Rassilon demanded, "Death and chaos…my dear brother, isn't suppose to make sense" then he broke down into laughter "THAT'S WHY IT'S SO FUN!" Rassilon threw the bots off him in fury; he ran towards Chronos and swung his fist out in rage, the fist contacted and hit Chronos on the nose. Responding the Echidna wiped the blood and lifted his arm and clicked his fingers, the robots all disappeared, Chronos then kicked Rassilon in the knee and punched him on the top of his head with both fists "It's time for some fun brother" he grinned

Sonic swung his fist out and knocked the robots head "Not today Metal", the robot staggered and turned to him, its jet then began to charge with power and sent him flying towards Sonic, the sheer power of the blast sent the two smashing through the walls. "Say goodnight!" Eggman cheered, "Sonic" Amy screamed in terror, suddenly the group heard a crumbling noise coming from Chronos base "What the!" the object directly hit the visor, causing the glass to crash, the blow made the giant robot stagger and its foot landed away from the group. "LOOK OUT!" Tails yelled, the group rolled in different directions from the oncoming object falling towards them, when it landed it was revealed to be Sonic "Sonic!" Amy cheered she pulled herself up and ran towards him. His eyes shot open and he felt the side of his head "Man that hurt!" he looked up to see Amy, she lunged forward and hugged him tightly "I thought I lost you" she told him, Knuckles laughed "You know how to make an entrance Sonic", the group weakly pulled themselves to their feet, Sonic grinned "You know me" then his face became wide with panic "Where's Metal Sonic!" The group looked up to see Eggman starting at them from his Mech, floating by his side was Metal Sonic "Well then" Eggman commented "Time for round 2", the group grinned "Bring it!" Sonic yelled.

Chapter 40

Chronos stumbled as Rassilon's hit sent him to the floor, he walked across the room, neither one of their eyes left each other's gaze "So my little brother has some bark" Chronos mocked, he put a hand behind his back "You should see my bite" Rassilon replied preparing himself, "Chronos flung an object to the floor, it was a grenade as it exploded thick smoke filled the room "You can't hit, what you can't SEE" Chronos laughed. Rassilon turned to the sound, straight into the fist Chronos had flung, he staggered "SHOW YOURSELF CHRONOS!" Rassilon demanded, suddenly a TV flew through the air and knocked him to the ground. "HAHAhA you know what they say, TV damages your mind" Chronos joked "But enough playing around". Rassilon looked up to see Chronos outline, he was dragged out of the smoke towards the seat, in Chronos other hand he could see the axe, it glowed a bright orange "Time to get rid of you…ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Rassilon struggled but he was pinned down good "Don't worry" Chronos informed him lifting the axe high "Martha will be joining you soon". Suddenly the ground began to shake; gunfire could be heard from outside, distracting Chronos "WHATS GOING ON".

"OPEN FIRE!" Shaun barked over the radio, the soldiers in jets obeyed shooting towards Metal Sonic and Eggman. "PESKY TOY PLANES" Eggman screamed in fury, he controlled the mechs fist to swing out and bat them away, Knuckles, Tails and Amy took the opportunity, Tails flew them above the ground towards Eggman, who was too busy to notice. Metal flipped back and forth in the air dodging each missile, Sonic turned to Rouge "Could you give me a lift", she laughed "Charming". Sonic turned to Espio "You best use this time to find Vector and Charmy" he nodded in agreement and ran off. "HEY EGGMAN" Eggman turned, he saw a mallet being swung towards him, the blow hit hard and broke his nose "Take that" Amy mocked, Eggman in rage pulled out a gun "I'll kill you for that", he fired and gracefully she dodged each bullet, he felt another blow whack the back of his head. "Forgot about me Doctor" Knuckles mocked him, when he turned he was instantly kicked in the face "Don't forget me Eggman" Tails added, "METAL HELP ME YOU BOLTS FOR BRAINS" Eggman begged as the trio attacked him.

Metal turned to the sound; reluctantly he made his way forward not noticing Sonic straight below him, "NOW!" he ordered to Rouge, instantly she kicked him upwards launching him higher, Metal looked down to the sound and Sonic's fist uppercut his Metallic head, Sonic kept a good grip on him "WHERE WERE WE!" Sonic added as he punched the robot.

Chapter 41

"I don't believe it" Chronos shouted in rage, he saw the GUN jets attacking from the TV footage, he sighed "Well I warned them", he let go off Rassilon and ran towards the nuke, Rassilon took the opportunity and grabbed his hand, Chronos turned and Rassilon began punching him "And where do you think you're going" Rassilon demanded, Chronos laughed and grabbed Rassilon's fist with one arm, with the other he let go of the axe "I admire your stubbornness, brother", with his now free hand he punched Rassilon's chest, knocking him to the floor "But the final act awaits" Chronos smiled and made his way. Rassilon looked up, he watched the monitor of Martha and felt weak, Chronos had him beat, and then he looked in front of him and grinned. Chronos lifted the panel on the nuke and it revealed 6 switches and a button, he began to pull the switches down "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" he grinned, a light turned green "We're good to go!" he cheered, his finger neared the button "HEY CHRONOS!" he sighed "What now!" he turned to see Rassilon glowing a flaming orange, on the floor to his side was the axe all Seven emeralds where missing from it "Forget something", Chronos gulped and grinned nervously.

Chapter 42

"Ohhh what the heck!" Chronos laughed, he moved his finger and went to push the button, Rassilon closed his eyes and focused, time froze and calm fully he walked forward "Sorry Chronos, you lose" Rassilon told him, he went to move him and Chronos reached out and grabbed his arm "Got ya", he turned his other hand and whacked Rassilon in the face "Did I forget to mention, whilst I can't control time…I can still move when its frozen", Rassilon gripped Chronos arm and pulled him off, he returned time to its normal passing "Besides…You weren't quick enough" Chronos added, he turned and saw that the Nukes activation light was now blipping, Chronos clicked his fingers and an Egg timer appeared next to it, it was counting down "We've got 30 minutes". Rassilon's eyes changed to burnt red, and the flaming aura moved to his arm "Oh no, Rassilon DON'T" Chronos screamed in terror, he pointed and the aura shot towards Chronos, there was a bright explosion of light then nothing "I'm sorry Brother…" Rassilon told him, "Don't be" he turned and was kicked in the face "That trick doesn't work either HahhhahaahhahAhahAHA" Chronos mocked, Rassilon flipped to his feet and Chronos flung his arms open wide "Now you only have 28 minutes to beat me"

Shaun watched on the monitors as his jets spiralled out of control "We did all we could" he added, "Sir!" he turned "Yes" "you want to see this" the troop told him "It's just turned up on the screen" he walked over and saw a counter which had only 27 minutes left, "I CANT BELIEVE IT" Shaun screamed in terror.

Metal swiped its claws and scarred Sonics throat, the wound he received had caused him to feel weaker but he was determined to beat Metal once and for all, he weakly raised his fist and Metal in response grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground below. As he pulled himself up Metal stood above him "A shame you can't fight me with your full strength" Metal informed him, "Still…" he went to attack when a gold blast of energy knocked him away, Sonic looked up "Shadow!" Shadow turned to him and noticed the wounds "Looks like you could do with my help" he pulled Sonic up "The fastest, coolest thing alive and the ultimate life form Versus the first fake hedgehog" he gave Shadow a thumbs up "Sounds like a plan to me", the duo rushed towards Metal "This will end here!" Shadow screamed furiously.

Chapter 43

Rassilon warped and went to kick Chronos, in response Chronos warped behind him and went to punch him in the back of the head, Rassilon, foreseeing this, warped to the other side of the room, Chronos laughed "You'll have to try harder brother, or do you want every last one of us to die. REMEMBER, TICK TOCK TICK TOCK", Rassilon thought for a moment "There has to be a way to stop him" then it hit him. Chronos saw a flash of light and noticed Rassilon was gone, he sighed, "Warping won't do you any good"

Eggman shot left right and centre but the trio where too much for him, Knuckles delivered another blow which knocked Eggman onto the controls, the mech started to tip over "It's going to fall" Amy yelled in terror, Tails grabbed her arm and flew her away "TAILS!" Knuckles screamed "WHAT ABOUT ME", suddenly he was swooped up "Calm down Knucklehead" he looked up to see Rouge was his saviour. Metal Sonic swung out for Shadow, as Shadow ducked Sonic leaped over him and kicked Metal in the head, using the head as a spring board he leaped backwards towards Shadow both of them where panting heavily from exhaustion, Metal laughed "Neither of you have the energy to beat me", his jet shot him forward and he grabbed both of them by the throat his claws dug deep into them, "No one here can stop me", suddenly he jerked as sparks flew out his back, he let go of Sonic and Shadow as he staggered "Think again!", Metal towards the sound and saw a green reptilian tail swinging towards him, the power behind the swing knocked him over, "Take this you bully" yelled a bee as it swarmed downwards, it stinger cracking through and destroying the robots face, Sonic grinned as he looked up "I don't believe it". He saw Espio walk forward and retrieve his blade from the back of Metals head, "We couldn't leave you guys" Vector told them "Besides" Charmy added "We need Shadow to get us out pay", Shadow laughed. "Come on" Sonic interrupted pulling himself to his feet "We need to find Amy and the others, then we need to stop Chronos"

Chapter 44

"Come on Rassilon, 10 minutes left times running out!" Chronos shouted, then he laughed "I guess your chicken then", suddenly he heard the doors behind him push open "My, my if it isn't the heroic Sonic The Hedgehog and his little gang", he pulled out his gun and aimed "Scram this is god business!" he ordered, Shadow looked over his shoulder and noticed the nuke flashing "YOU DIDN'T", Chronos laughed "But I did! In 8 more minutes this whole place becomes a massive hole in the earth". "WHERE'S RASSILON" Sonic demanded, Chronos threw the gun away and held his fists up "How about you lot make me tell you, I could do with a good fight", the group rushed forward in fury and Chronos laughed in joy.

Martha's eyes flickered open weakly she saw the outline of someone stood above her, his eyes where Flaming red "Are you ok", she leaped up and tried to get away "Chronos get away" "Martha! It's me" she turned and saw Rassilon "Rassilon! But your glowing and your eyes", he smiled "It's hard to explain" he move forward and hugged her tight "Sorry I didn't get here quick enough" she smiled "Don't worry about it", then he moved back to the table she was bolted to and took the drug "Honey I need your help", he then handed her a needle and explained his plan.

Amy swung her hammer, he warped and grinned "Amy Rose, infatuated with Sonic ever since he saved you, would give up if he died". Sonic launched towards him with fist held out, Chronos grabbed his hand and flung him away "Sonic, the carefree rodent on the outside, a furious beast on the inside". Shadow flung a chaos spear and Chronos warped away, he appeared behind Shadow and kicked the back of his head, knocking him aside "Shadow, created as the ultimate life form and responsible for the death of Maria Robotnik", he looked up to see Knuckles gliding towards him, to his other side was Tails hovering forward, both of them with fists stretched out, he leaped into the air and the two collided "Tails, the fox too weak to fend for himself, has to hang around with someone stronger. And Knuckles the idiot, too stupid to guard a gem" he laughed as he mocked them. "No one talks to my Knuckles like that" Rouge screamed, she ran towards him and flung her leg up, Chronos simply stepped to the side and tripped her over "Oh Rouge, the flirtiest bat whose love for a certain echidna is only excelled by her obsession with jewels", he looked around at the infuriated group. "TAKE THIS" Charmy yelled, with stinger pointing outwards, Chronos with ease grabbed Charmy and threw him towards Vector and Espio, the speed cause the trio to be knocked down to the floor "And who could forget the pantomime act, Team Chaotix the brainless detectives who can't work out that an "AXE OF DESTRUCTION" MIGHT BE DANGEROUS" he then laughed in joy "You guys are pathetic, you should thank me for ending your life's", he looked at the nuke "In two minutes" then he continued laughing. "Put a sock in it!" "Huh!" the sound came from behind him and he felt a needle being shoved into his neck, as he fell the group spotted Martha "I think you need some rest", Rassilon stepped forward and leaned down at the sleeping Chronos "I'll deal with you soon!", he then stood up, "RASSILON! THE NUKE" Tails yelled in terror.

Rassilon stepped forward and lifted his arm, pointing at the bomb, his flaming golden aura shot from his body to his hand and then towards the nuke, there was an explosion of bright light, blinding the group, when it faded the device was gone, and the Chaos emeralds scatter once again, returning Rassilon to normal. Sonic grinned "Close call huh" he joked, "It's not over yet" Rassilon added, he turned to Shadow "tell GUN to send rescue choppers, they have hostages to retrieve and a certain Egg to arrest" he walked over and picked up the Axe and thought hard, "What about you?" Knuckles asked, "Don't forget him" Amy pointed out nodding to Chronos, Rassilon threw the axe at Knuckles and he caught it "Keep hold of that, I'll take care of it when I get back" he walked over to Chronos body "Tell GUN to keep him drugged, until I come back" "We're are we going" Martha asked, he turned to her "I'll be back in a moment" she sighed then smiled and kissed him "You better be", then he vanished

Chapter 45

"IS IT FINISHED" the Echidna demanded, "Please, Chronos leave Maria out of this", Chronos held the gun against the young girl "NOT UNTILL I SEE IT!" Gerald sighed "Here" he passed the object towards the Echidna "I finished the axe to your design; it will house the 7 emeralds and be able to harness Chaos Control". Chronos still with his gun against Maria looked at the axe "WHERE ARE THE EMERALDS!" he demanded, he shot his gun in the air. "What was that?" the black hedgehog pondered, he quickly turned the corner "It came from the Dr's office". Chronos shoved Maria, who was in tears towards Gerald Robotnik "No matter Gerald it will do", he then aimed the gun at the pair, and Gerald was in shock "You said you would spare us", Chronos laughed Did I Sorry I lied", Gerald held onto Maria and they both closed their eyes in fear, Chronos grinned "Thanks for your help Gerald", suddenly he felt a blow on the back of his head and he fell to the ground, his body hitting the floor caught Gerald's attention, he looked up to see a Gold hedgehog "Who are you!" the three of them turned to see the black hedgehog bearing fist "SHADOW STOP! He just saved us," Gerald ordered, Shadow relaxed and moved forward.

Rassilon picked up the axe and watched Chronos pull himself up "Oh my head" Chronos moaned, he looked up and saw the golden hedgehog "Brother!" he yelled then he laughed "What are you doing here!" Rassilon stared at him "Making sure you don't get this" he held the axe up "Too early", then there was a bright light and he vanished "COME BACK BROTHER!" Chronos yelled waving the gun around, Shadow watched him in fascination, "I have to find that axe" Chronos told himself, his body was covered in a blue aura and he vanished, Shadow turned to Gerald and Maria "What was that about professor?" Gerald sighed, "Shadow you're better off forgetting it"

Rassilon walked towards the altar, looking around he saw the area in flames, he sighed "Such destruction", he carefully lifted the Master Emerald "Sorry about this Tikal" he told the emerald, he then began work creating the axe's hiding place.

Chapter 46

Shaun grinned at Shadow "I knew you lot could do it", "Thank you sir" Shadow responded, suddenly Shaun felt tapping on his shoulder he turned to see Vector, Espio and Charmy stood behind him "Erm…yes?" Vector held out his hand "We'll be taking our pay now, 100,000", everyone else laughed. Suddenly there was a bright flash, the group looked to see Rassilon reappear "Your late" Martha complained, Rassilon grinned "Sorry, I took longer than expected", she smiled back "Don't worry about it", Rassilon walked over to Chronos, who, as he instructed was being kept incapacitated, "So what's the plan Rassilon?" Shaun asked, he turned and began his explanation.

GUN units shifted the rubble of the mech around, "Have you found him yet?" Shaun asked "Negative sir, we found the remains of Metal Sonic but someone removed its CPU, Eggman himself though, is gone", Shaun sighed "No problem, have your troops report here to help with hostage movement" "Rodger that"

It was bright morning in Station square the next day, Tails brought the group their drinks and meals "That was a hectic experience" Tails told them, they nodded in agreement "You can say that again little buddy" Sonic told him, then he grabbed the chilli dog and chomped into it, Martha grabbed hers and did the same, Amy and Rassilon spat out their tongues in disgust, the others laughed, "So Shadow, did Team Chaotix get their money" Rouge asked, Shadow nodded "Yep, they got half but they were grateful with it…all though…", "What?" Knuckles asked curiously "Shaun is taking it out of mine and Rouges pay"; Rouge laughed "The cheek". "Calm down Rouge money isn't everything" Sonic told her, Rassilon and Martha laughed, he sipped his drink and turned to her "We best be going" he told her, she nodded and they stood, "Your leaving already" Amy protested, he nodded "We have to, I've still got to destroy this" he told her, showing her the axe "And we've still got wonders to see" Martha added.

Sonic got up, licked the Chilli from his glove and reached his arm out "Seeya Rassilon", he grabbed it and shook "Until the next time Sonic", he let go and put his arm around Martha, the others stood too, Sonic placed his arm over Amy "You make a great couple" Martha commented, Amy smiled "Thanks, you two do as well", there was a bright flash and they were gone.

Chapter 47

"There it is Martha", they were floating in deep space, millions of light years away from any planet, "Now I know why we picked up these space suits" Martha commented "I don't think it suits me", Rassilon grinned at her "I think it makes you look cute", she smiled "You're so sweet", they stared at each other with affection. "Ok then, where is it" Martha asked curiously, Rassilon pointed out to a circle of darkness in the distance "Over there, thousands of miles away, a black hole", he lifted the axe in his hand "Nothing can survive it", then he let the axe go, he gripped Martha's arm and they vanished. Over the years the axe slowly span in space, nearing the black hole. When it did it was wiped from existence.

Knuckles smiled when he looked at the altar "You know you didn't have to come with me" he told Shadow, Shadow laughed "I had the day off" they moved to the Master Emerald and heaved the gem back to its place, as they did Shadow felt Tikal's presence and warmth radiating. When it was in place Knuckles smiled, then he turned to Shadow "You miss her huh", staying silent he walked away, "Where are you going?" Knuckles asked, he stopped and turned "The "secret" place", Knuckles laughed "Whatever", he sat on the steps and began to fall asleep.

Chapter 48

Shadow struggled through the forest, "I think it was a right here, then…" he walked through the clearing and amazed at the sight, it had barely changed, he laughed with disbelief, he knelt down and felt the water "It's still warm" he shook his head in disbelief, then he looked around "Still…I wish she was here" He sighed and got up, he turned to walk out and saw something on a tree, he walked towards it and saw writing ""Shadow, I hope your reading this…I want you to know I love you, those two days with you are memories I will cherish forever. Hidden in the pool is something I hope you will keep to remember me by" he smiled and then turned; he removed his shoes and gloves and leaped into the water without hesitation. After awhile he emerged, in his hand was a jewel "Her family insignia", he stared at the jewel still had its shine, scratched into the top however was the letter T a love heart and the letter S "Tikal heart Shadow", he grinned and a tear ran down his face.

"Commander Shaun, don't you think this is a bit extreme" a guard asked staring at all the wires connected to the object in the middle of the room. Shaun turned to him "That maniac killed hundreds and nearly killed more with a nuclear war head. No I don't think it's a bit extreme, I THINK ITS NECESSARY", the soldier gulped "Sorry sir"; Shaun walked past him, stopped then sighed "It's ok; just keep a watch on him". In the centre of the room, in a glass coffin laid Chronos; his body was being pumped with enough tranquillisers to keep a mammoth asleep for years. Two hours later the soldier yawned, he looked at the coffin "He isn't going anywhere, I'll get myself a coffee", he left the room and locked the dead lock sealed door, only one single light remained being lit, shining onto the coffin. Chronos lay still, quiet. Suddenly he slowly started to breath, his eyes shot open and his arms twitched "THIS ISN'T OVER RASSILON" he laughed as he pulled his arms free. Suddenly alarms started ringing; Shaun and some troops stormed in "Get the lights on, NOW!" Shaun ordered, the lights flickered to reveal the glass was smashed, Chronos was gone.

Trivia

"It had been a long time since the incident with Metal Sonic; Blaze had decided to go home early because she was to upset over what had happened" is a reference to Disturbances in time, Blaze left upset over what had happened with Silver.

In the story "When Sonic Met the Doctor" the GUN commander died and was replaced with Shaun, Shaun was a Soldier working with GUN. In the Dalek ruled future ("Chaos of the Daleks") Shaun helped the Doctor and Sonic but when they saved the world he forgot about it.

"a week after it there was the crazy ordeal concerning the Doctor" means Disturbances was a week before When Sonic Met The Doctor

Vectors line ""You wouldn't think it was only a month since those creatures attacked"" is a reference to When Sonic Met The Doctor, also we learn from this line that it's been a month since those events

Chronos was inspired by the best elements of my 3 favourite Villains, The Master from Doctor Who, The Joker from Batman and Sephiroth from FFVII. I gave him the Masters cunning and wit, the Jokers twisted sense of humour and lack of morals and Sephiroths coldness and God ego. Also his clothes are meant to resemble Sephiroths clothes as well (not counting the bandages)

The line ""Well we do owe them since the whole "Metal Overlord" thing"" is a reference to Team Chaotix weakening Metal Overlord before Super Sonic made his move

"Might sound a bit farfetched but none of us believed the legends of Gaia or Chaos either" is a reference to Sonic Adventure and Sonic Unleashed

Martha still likes Chilli dogs, also her line ""Mhmm this is better than Chao Chow"" is a reference to the café in the future where she used to eat with Silver

For Rassilon it has been Two years since the events of Disturbances, as revealed in Martha's line ""Since he came back I'd say it's been 2 years""

"Martha looked at the alley and shuddered "Reminds me of the night we met" she told Rassilon" This is a reference to Rassilon and Martha's meeting, where he saved her from being killed by her THEN boyfriend

When Eggman sees Chronos he mistakes him for Ix, this is because Chronos resembles an Echidna and has white fur

""Behold the Bath of the God, the jewels he protects rest here hovering over this small pools, guarded by the great water God"" is a reference to Sonic Adventure, Chaos resided in the small pools around the altar, also the chaos emeralds used to all be gathered at the altar

Knuckles line ""No way, you're not getting your hands on the master emerald"" is the automatic assumption Knuckles has when anyone gets near the master emerald, this time however no one cares about the jewel.

This moment. "Shadow recognized the gun "Where have I seen that before", the echidna stared straight at him "Radiation core pistol, little present from Gerald Robotnik"" is linked to Chapter 45, the reason Shadow doesn't fully recognize it is because Gerald recommends he forgets.

The powers Chronos shares with Rassilon include skin cell regeneration, the ability to exist out of time, a long life span, the knowledge of events that are supposed to be and are never supposed to be, the ability to survive times destruction (which is also why Rassilon can't wipe him from time) and the ability to warp through space. His own powers include advanced strength, the ability to pull objects into existence and psychic abilities. Included inside his jacket a variety of blades, most are Knifes but there's a custom sleeve for the axe.

Drax is named after a timelord from Doctor Who. The character was a childhood friend of the Doctor.

Originally Chronos was to be named Omega after the timelord which was to reflect his relationship with Rassilon; however I forgot Omega was already the name of a character in the Sonic series so I renamed him Chronos. In Greek mythology, Chronos in pre-Socratic philosophical works is said to be the personification of time. His name means "year" in Greek and is alternatively spelled Khronos (transliteration of the Greek) or Chronus (Latin version).

Ironically, even though Rassilon is younger then Chronos he is more mature then him.

The line from Chapter 15 ""It's a shame you can't just Open your heart"" is a reference to the Crush 40 song

The line from Chapter 16 "her eye produced a tear, this was almost as bad as when he left," is a reference to when Rassilon left her for months because of his own guilt

Inspiration for the Tikal and Shadow moments came from the Aerith and Cloud moments in Final Fantasy VII

Rassilon's line Tikal "nice to see you again Tikal, how longs it been Five hundred years" is a reference to their meeting in Disturbances as well as the fact he spent a long time travelling alone

The lines "Tomorrows a special day for her" and "She has a destiny to fulfil" both reference to her eternal encasement inside the Master Emerald

This moment "Espio, Charmy, Vector and Tails all sighed, "It must be nice…to have someone there for you" Espio said, they nodded in agreement." Refers to the fact that none of these characters have official couples in the games (that means Tailsmo isn't counted (I'm trying to stick as close to the games as possible))

Tikal says Sayonara when Shadow leaves, the same line Sonic says in the end of Sonic Adventure 2

As in Disturbances Rassilon's Super form allows him to wipe objects and people from existence.


End file.
